What If
by LilyHellsing
Summary: What if Arthur Black never took his daughter to the CoM? What if Lavender was taken to the PoJ to live there? Would she fall in love with Frollo? Or will her attention stray to a gypsy King? Related to Outsiders Power. Mostly about Frollo
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Arthur Black never took his daughter to the Court of Miracles? What if after Lilac's death, Lavender was taken to the Palace of Justice to live there until she turned fifteen? Would she forgive Frollo? Would she marry him? What if Clopin caught her attention during the Feast of Fools?

A/N Note: Okay, I was just thinking about what if such and such didn't happen so here it is! This is gonna be mostly a Frollo love fic type thing…yeah lol. Please review!

* * *

It was the second week of mother's death. It was the second week that we buried her in a quiet graveyard, a look of peace eternally on her face. And yet, I still could not get the images out of my mind.

Two weeks ago, I ran inside my little house, talking about dresses. My mother had been bed-ridden for a few days and although neither parent of mine spoke why, I could guess easily. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach and I assumed it was because she was stabbed. So of course there was no reason for me to think she wasn't there.

When she didn't answer, however, that's when I got worried. I had run to her bed and saw she held her side, her face twisted in pain. Her eyes, however, were cold and distant, not at all like her usual warm ocean blueness. She was dead.

Father started drinking after the funeral. Even though I was ten years old, I knew very well that this meant he had lost his job as captain. Every morning, I'd awake to see him passed out. I'd make breakfast, go clean the house, and try to find odd jobs to do. When I came back in the evening, he was drinking and demanded dinner. When I didn't hurry up and fix his food, he'd hit me.

At the end of the first week, when I was trying to drag my passed out father to his bed, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and jumped nearly a foot in the air to see black and purple robes.

"Judge Frollo! H-How are you sir? Um…won't you come in?" I stuttered, blushing. There was something about that man that made my heart pound. Perhaps it was his intimidating presence or his dark voice.

"I'm fine, Lavender." He answered while walking in, looking around. Yup, it was his voce. Thank goodness I had cleaned the house a few minutes before. Since I was eight, my father had taken me to Notre Dame to talk to Frollo every now and again. He was a decent man, handsome but mean looking. That was another thing I liked about him; his eyes were cold but when he looked at me, they softened.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here, sir?" I questioned, getting some tea for him.

When he sat down at the table, he looked around and stared at the hallway. What was he…crap; my father's unconscious body was lying in the hall. Smiling sheepishly, I poured him some tea and walked away quickly to place him in his bedroom.

Frollo sat there sipping the hot liquid, inspecting our house. "Anyway, why are you here, sir?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You may call me Claude, like I've told you before." My cheeks warmed with embarrassment. "And to answer your rude question, I'm here to make sure your father and you are okay." My cheeks flared up even more.

"I-I'm sorry Claude, I've just been really tired lately. My father is fine, just…ill." I stated, hesitating for a split second.

Frollo looked at me seriously before standing up and towering over me. "Lavender, don't lie to me. I know your father has been drinking these past days and believe me, I won't allow this to keep happening." With that, he had left.

So now, a week after that incident and two weeks after my mother's death, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread in my heart. It was midnight on the second week and I tried to sleep, listening to the soft drizzle of rain hit my window. I couldn't stop thinking about what Frollo had said. In fact, earlier today, father had gone off to talk to him about something. When he came back, his face was white and he looked terrified.

"Lavender!" I heard my father whisper. Looking at my doorway, I blinked to see him packing things in a bag. "Get up, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I questioned while grabbing a few of my most prized possessions.

"Somewhere. Hurry up!" He snapped. Was he drunk? No, the way he moved made it seem as though he was sober.

We started traveling to a graveyard, making me glare dully. "Father, why are we going to mother's grave?"

"We aren't. We're going to the…" He looked around before whispering, "Court of Miracles."

Blinking in confusion, I questioned, "What's that?"

"You'll see."

We kept walking until he put out the torch. "We must be secretive." He answered my unasked question. Walking through rows of graves, I felt tired and weary. Glancing behind us, I could have sworn I saw movement. The undead? A zombie? Doubt it.

My father looked around and said, "Alright, now listen to me Lavender, I…"

A familiar voice rang out in the cold air, "You're under arrest for abusing a child, Arthur Black." It was Frollo! He rode up on his horse, smirking. "Guards, take him away."

My father kicked and shouted, grabbing a sword and swinging it wildly. I took a step back, amazed at his fighting skills. Although he was captain, I had never seen him fight with a sword. He stabbed several guards but was taken down by losing his balance and dropping the weapon.

"Lavender! Go to the King! Go to the Court of Miracles!" He shouted while be dragged away. "Get help from the King!" What King? Was the Court of Miracles near here? If so, it was clear as day that he didn't want the Judge to know.

"Lavender, my dear, you're coming to live with me. I see from the bag you carry that you have all you need?" Frollo smiled gently. His eyes sparkled with curiosity though.

"I-I…Yes Claude." I stuttered, trying to figure out what 'King' my father meant. He wasn't drunk for sure since he fought so steadily, so what was he talking about?

Suddenly I felt myself be lifted up onto the black horse in front of Claude. "What were you two doing out here in the dead of night, dear girl?" He whispered in my ear. As we rode out of the graveyard, I tried to act casual and stroked the horse's mane.

"W-We were...visiting my mother's grave." I lied smoothly. The Court of Miracles, whatever that was, had to be in that graveyard so sooner or later I'd have to try and go back.

Frollo grew quiet, perhaps mad. I wondered though; when my father went to talk to him, did he say he'd take me away? Is that why my father tried to take me here? Who was the King? I remembered faintly about my mother speaking to my father about it once…

Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at a huge tombstone on a hill with a star sparkling on the top. Narrowing my eyes, I spotted in the darkness a man…a man wearing a hat with a feather in it. Who was he?

As we rode to the Palace of Justice, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Leaning against Claude, I ignored his sharp inhale of surprise and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why don't you want to leave?!" A man with a dark brown beard questioned, slamming his open palm on the table. He had green eyes that glowed with rage, his hair which was the color of a new pecan tree swished back and forth just above his shoulders. His voice was loud yet hushed at the same time._

_I watched from the hall, my mouth hanging open. It was two months after my eight birthday and I heard my father was about to leave for some war thing. A woman sitting in a chair had her ocean blue eyes focusing on a cloth in her hand while she sewed. Her fluffy jet black hair fell across her dark face when she spoke, "Husband, I can't. If something were to happen to you or me, Heaven Forbid, the King would take care of Lavender." Although my mother's tone was calm and quiet, it shut my father up._

* * *

It was a dream. A memory dream…damn I hate those! Usually I get them when I'm trying to remember something important or it deals with the current events. That's right, I remember now; my father told me to get help from the King. My parents had spoken about it before…if they died, he would look after me. Who was he? He had to be living in the Court of Miracles near that graveyard.

Wait, where was I? Sitting up, I realized I was in a bed covered with purple silk covers. Carefully getting out of bed, noting that it was morning, I shivered when my bare feet touched the cold stone floors. This wasn't my house…where was I?

The doors creaked slightly when I walked out and as I searched the hallways, I passed a window. It took me a moment to register there was a window there and I could have sworn I saw hundreds of little houses underneath me. Walking backwards to the window, I gasped to see the beautiful scenery of the Notre Dame. People walked and ran through the little village they had, some danced. They were gypsies.

A hand slithered on my shoulder, making me yelp and turn, expecting to see the worst. "Claude?!" I exclaimed, my eyes huge. "What am I doing here? Is this the Palace of Justice?" I remembered last night with the graveyard. "Where is my father?!"

Since I had turned eight, father used to take me to the Notre Dame to talk to the Judge or sometimes when it was pretty outside, we'd walk around the market. I never knew why I had to keep these meetings secret, especially from mother, and it disturbed me. Still, Claude was a decent man who made me smile.

"I see you're awake. Don't you remember last night?" Frollo started after seeing me nod, "Your father was arrested for harming and endangering you, dear Lavender. And as much as it saddens me to inform you, he's tied up in the dungeons. Don't worry, girl, you'll see him soon."

I stared at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "But…yes Claude."

"Come, let's go eat lunch." He said as he walked away, knowing I'd follow. The dining room was huge! It had a long table that stretched at least a mile! We sat at the end and I smiled at the servants that served us food. "Lavender, what exactly were you and your father doing in the graveyard so late at night?" Frollo asked while sipping wine.

What _were_ we doing there? Probably to find the King…would that mean he was dead? Why would father put me in the care of a dead man? Or perhaps he was living there in a hidden place! That's right; I had seen, or thought I had seen, a man with a hat when we left. Looking up at him, knowing he was studying me to see if I lied, I answered casually, "I wanted to see my mothers' grave."

Frollo stayed silent for a moment, watching me eat. Apparently having to believe me, he snapped, "Don't place your elbows on the table, girl. Don't you have any manners?"

I frowned, "Of course I do but I'm not one of those prissy ladies." He chuckled and continued eating in silence. When would I be able to see my father? Would he be freed? Would I stay here forever? Who was the King? Where was he? What is the Court of Miracles?

"Don't stare off into space with your mouth full, Lavender." His cold voice snapped me out of my musings. The way he looked at me with such annoyance made me look down in shame.

Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I muttered, "I'm only ten, I'm supposed to act childish." He raised an eyebrow at my half heard grumble but didn't say anything about it.

A few hours passed and it was starting to grow dark outside. I sat at the window, staring out towards Notre Dame. The bells ringing were faint yet crisp, some strong as thunder while others soft as cotton. Suddenly I heard a chirping. Glancing around, I gasped to see a little baby bird in a nest, dangling on the edge of the building dangerously. The nest looked like it was ready to fall apart at the slightest breeze and as the baby bird struggled to fly at such a young age, the mother did not come.

Without realizing what I was doing, I got on the edge of the window and inched my way slowly to the poor creature. It chirped louder when it saw me. I was merely a few inches away when I slowly slid down the window; holding onto the ledge with was covering with spider webs. Shuddering, I made a mental note to shower later.

As soon as I put my hand out, the nest gave away and the bird fell into my hand. Smiling, I twisted slightly to place it safely inside the building. I stood up to inch my way back to the window which I came from but felt something crawl over my bare foot. Hating my curiosity, I glance down and screamed when I saw a huge hairy spider! When I kicked it away, I lost my footing. I fell with a silent scream that didn't dare leave my lips, my hands furiously trying to find something to grab onto.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Reviews please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

_

* * *

_

Closing my eyes tightly, I prayed to be saved. Suddenly I felt something grab my wrist, halting my fall. Risking a glance, I was relieved to see Claude…a very angry and worried Claude. He pulled me up with ease and let me fall to the ground.

Standing, leaning against another open window, I felt my whole body shaking. "What were you doing you foolish girl?!" He shouted at me, his own hands shaking from the worry and fear.

Looking next to me where I had set the baby bird, I grabbed it gently with my right hand and showed it to him. "This bird was going to fall…so I saved it. I'm sorry Claude…Thank you for…helping me." Wow did I feel foolish!

He looked slightly taken back but nodded, placing his hat back on. Apparently when he saw me fall and ran towards me, his hat had fallen to the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed my left hand which was covered in webs. "Lavender, I think you should wash that off quickly."

A shiver went pass my body as I stared in disgust. "Gross!" I muttered, wiping it off on my dress.

An annoyed sigh was heard from Frollo. "Lavender, stop ruining your dress, you're a lady so act like one!"

I glared. "Yes Mother. I'll go shower no-…Can I keep the bird? Just until it's ready to fly? Please?!" I gave him the hugest puppy eyes I could manage.

Frollo sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "I expect you to take full responsibility and care of it, girl. Now go." Smiling, I threw my arms around his waist, since I wasn't as tall as him yet, and hugged him tightly before running off. Somehow I knew he was _very_ shocked at the sudden affection.

After two hours of bathing, repeatedly washing my left hand, and relaxing in the tub, I felt somewhat better. Drying off my hair, I debated on what to wear. Perhaps I could see my father…somehow. Placing a short dress on, I smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror, jumping when I heard chirping.

Giggling, I petted the bird softly, "You like the dress, huh?" When it nodded it's head, I let out a laugh and felt happy for the first time in weeks. Maybe life with Claude wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Okay, very short chapter but schools coming up so I've been busy. Every story should be updated within a week or so. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am **SO** sorry! I've been busy with school and other stories! Please forgive me! Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

It was at least seven o'clock when Claude grabbed my hand, pulling me along outside. The sky held such pretty colors as the sun started to slowly hide behind the buildings. There was blue, orange, and even purple!

We were going to the market, then to the church. I loved the church of Notre Dame so much. I think it just seemed to…pretty, safe, and mysterious. What confused me, however, was a basket Claude was holding in his right hand.

I ignored it for now, meaning to peak in later when he had his back turned. Hey, I'm a child that can get away with this kind of thing! As we walked, I pushed my hair out of my face and hesitated, wondering if Claude wanted it put up. If he did, he didn't give me any sign.

The bird I had saved, ignorant to Frollo, was in my pocket. I hope it was sleeping; I didn't need it to chirp out of no where. It was a beautiful shade of blue in what little light I had seen it in earlier. I wonder what it would look like when it got older. Speaking of older, how long would I be here? Surely not my entire life! Right?

The market was absolutely gorgeous! Such beautiful colors, different pieces of cloth, foreign but yummy foods, and cute puppet shows. Wait, a puppet show? Frollo was busy getting clothes for me so I snuck away. It would only be for a moment.

Getting close to the puppet show, I smiled to see it was my favorite story; Sleeping Beauty. The puppets looked almost real and it was used with soft looking felt. I longed to reach other and touch them. The princess rose from the bed and hugged the prince. I frowned, I always hated that part. There was no such thing as 'simple true love' in this world. I was young, but I understood that much. There was no 'happy ending' because the world is harsh and cruel.

It took me a moment, for I was lost in these bitter thoughts, to realize that the children near me had left. Only me and the many puppets, as well as the puppet master now that I think of it, remained. Slowly, I walked over to the other side of the box. There was no one there. With a disappointed frown, I turned and jumped nearly a foot.

Frollo stood right there.

Blushing, I smiled weakly, "Claude, you frightened me! I'm sorry I roamed, but these puppets are so pretty." His dark glare gave me shivers but I refused to look away. If you couldn't look someone in the eye, you were weak. That's what my father taught me from the experience of a captain.

Finally his gaze weakened and softened. "It's alright, Lavender. Come, we must go to the church before night fall." There was a ghost of a smile on his face, making me smile even more.

Just before I followed his steps in the path to Notre Dame, I hesitated. I felt someone watching me. Glancing around, I saw no one but where the puppet master might have sat lay a puppet. It was one that looked like my mother. Gasping, I picked it up and stared for several long moments. Making sure no one saw, I stuffed it in my pocket, the one not occupying the bird, and jogged to catch up to Frollo. Man, high heels hurt.

When we walked into Notre Dame, I took off the shoes. I mean after all, I don't want to click loudly when I walk, do I?

"What are you doing, child?!" Frollo exclaimed, sneering slightly.

Curling my toes under the safety of my dress, I blushed. "This is holy ground, right? You shouldn't wear shoes on holy ground."

Wow, what a good excuse, huh?

Claude smiled at me, "I…suppose you are right, Lavender. Come along." I had been so busy with the show that I forgot to look in the basket! Twitching in regret, I followed him up a long flight of stairs. Okay, so many walking barefooted on wood was a bad thing.

When we got up, I looked around and gasped; a little miniature town of Paris sat on a table. It was all made hand crafted of wood! With a smile, I walked over and looked closely, making sure not to touch anything. Who lived here?

Almost as soon as I asked my unasked question, I heard footsteps to the left of me. Frollo was behind me…so who…

I looked up and bit back a gasp of terror, my eyes widening. The man before was me at least six or seven years older, not even twenty. He wore a green shirt that draped around his huge hump on his back. There was something along the lines of a wart over his eye, his orange hair hanging over it. His legs looked shorter than the other one, covered in brown pants. His eyes were the prettiest blue however. He looked absolutely frightening and ghastly, but his eyes made me smile slightly. They were like mothers, a warm gentle blue. He looked a monster, but he wasn't really…you could always tell from the eyes.

When he saw me, he took a step back as if to run. Frollo said nothing, perhaps he was observing us. Carefully I took a step or two forward, holding out my hand with a smile. "Hello…" I said softly. How frightening it was for both of us. I wondered if it was his heart pounding I heard or my own. "My name is Lavender. What's yours?"

He hid half of his face behind a huge wooden rafter, cautious. Slowly he stepped out and walked closer, shaking my hand slowly. It must have amazed him to realize I wasn't frightened…or didn't appear to be at least. "I'm Quasimodo."

I glanced over him once more before smiling and turning to Frollo. He looked almost as shocked and amazed as Quasi did! His mouth was slightly open, his eyes widened a bit. His eyes were not cold like they were earlier, but soft.

"Claude, is this the bell ringer?" I blurted out, feeling ashamed slightly for not asking Quasi himself.

Frollo nodded, regaining his posture in a rush, "He's the one I've raised since an infant." He placed the basket on the table for Quasi. Ah, so that's what it had been; food!

Quasimodo and I spoke for several minutes, talking about various things. It ended up with a laugh and a smile. It was as if we had been friends for years, old friends even. I think it shocked Frollo more than either of us, for he sat there and listened in with calmness.  
The sky grew dark quickly. "Lavender, we must be leaving." He stated.

I blinked and stood, nodding. "Can we come back tomorrow, Claude?" I asked with a smile. He looked shocked to the core but managed to nod. Without thinking of what would happen, I hugged Quasimodo and blushed. His face was almost the same shade of red as his hair! "Good-bye!" I smiled and skipped downstairs.

As I stepped into my high heels, I froze; the bird chirped and it echoed. Frollo was looking down at me with annoyance and curiosity. I hate that glare. "Lavender…" He started. The bird popped its head out and looked around before looking at him, chirping happily. He smiled and shook his head. "Come along dear girl, we'll go sit near the fire tonight."

* * *

Next chapter: Night. Dungeons. Father. I want at least 3 reviews please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just want to point out that if you think Frollo is "sick" or if you just don't like him…STOP READING THIS STORY! Honestly! Any idiot who hates this story and keeps reading it, well bloody hell how stupid can you be?! Don't be leaving nasty reviews because it's annoying…although funny. I do NOT accept any criticism since I just write this to get the idea out of my head. To all my loyal reviews and readers, thanks.

* * *

I yawned slightly as I watched the fire before me crack and hiss. Tilting my head, I couldn't help but wonder where father was. Once in a while when he got home, he and mom and I sat in front of a small fire until it died out. I missed that. I missed mom. I missed dad.

This fireplace was much bigger than ours and, even though there were cushioned chairs to sit in, I sat on the cold ground. Frollo simply shook his head, muttering how he will never understand an odd child such as myself.

Turning around after many hours had passed, I smiled gently. Claude lay in his chair slightly hunched over, asleep. This would be the perfect time to go see father! He'd be in the dungeons, I bet.

It was almost too easy to sneak down there. First, I had to get out of the room with a door that creaked. Apparently it didn't creak loud enough to awake anyone. Then I ended up having to walk in the bitter wind, towards the dungeon's entrance…where the guards were.

For a moment, I felt a spark of fear in my heart. However, it was quickly extinguished by a snore from the two men. They were sleeping on the job. For once in my life I was happy that they left the place unguarded.

In a way, I was grateful because if I got caught running around outside after dark, especially while Frollo slept, I'd probably be locked up for a while. Shrugging off the thought, I quickly yet quietly ran down the stairs.  
It was a bloody maze! At first I thought it was a narrow path that curved down as it grew deeper underground, having cells to the left and right. How sadly I was mistaken! The walls of brick had green stuff, mold I think, crawling up it. The parts of the floor that were not covered in a body fluid or water were covered by rats. I shivered.

Holding my breath as I passed dead bodies in a cell, I jogged silently. My bare feet dodged by themselves the crap left by rats…and humans. It seemed that as I turned to the left, then right, then left once more that I was lost. This area, however, was covered in blood only. A torture room.

I tripped and skidded on the floor, hurting my knees. Against my will, I let out a cry of despair and pain. Kneeling there, I let out the tears of hurt that built up for so many weeks. This was too much for me.

"Lavender?" A voice called out only a few cells away. "Lavender, my daughter, is that you?"

Looking up, I ran over to the source and cried out with new tears, "Father!" I stopped as soon as he came into the little firelight. He was a corpse, beaten and bruised. He was like a living corpse. I had to stop myself from wincing in fear and disgust.

"Lavender…" He smiled a bloody smile.  
"Father…tell me about the King." These words weren't what I expected but they seemed to have been on his mind as well. He inhaled slowly, ready to tell at tale.

* * *

It'll take a while to update. Sorry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, ya'll are going to hate me so bad. I was looking through my documents and saw this old chapter finished but not posted. So I had finished it...just kind of...forgot to post it. XD Sorry! I'm working on the next chapter now so please review after this.

Anyway, here you go! This chapter is dedicated to Opaque Opal!

_

* * *

"Lavender…" He smiled a bloody smile.  
"Father…tell me about the King." These words weren't what I expected but they seemed to have been on his mind as well. He inhaled slowly, ready to tell at tale._

The King, who was famous and popular to many outcasts. The King, who was hated by rich people. The King, who was hunted down by Claude Frollo. The King…who was supposed to help us.

The seconds it took my father to breathe seemed like forever. I forced myself to keep patience and remain silent; after all…he had probably been tortured recently. How much pain was he in?

I didn't get the chance to ponder over this very much, for his voice broke my thoughts. At first it didn't even sound like him. The father I once knew sounded strong, courageous and brave! This…this…bloody living corpse before me couldn't be my father! His voice was weak and just so…pitiful!

Immediately I felt ashamed for thinking such a thing. My father deserved my respect, not my pity. But how, I dare questioned, could I give that if he was near death right now?! How could I show him my respect if he had hidden so many secrets from me?!

"The King of Gypsies…he is known to be kind and gentle to some. To others, like intruders and rich people…people like me, he's cruel and harsh. This man is so…wild at times. Well, your mother…Lavender, your mother was a gypsy. She lived in his courts with him at once time. Of course this was when she was young and he was not the King, but the Prince.  
"Ignorant to the fact, she became his friend quickly. It took nearly several weeks for her to realize she was hanging out with royalty." There was a small smile on his lips, making his face glow for a mere second. In that second, I saw the father I used to know. Perhaps he was smirking at mother's ignorance…or the irony of gypsies, low lives, being called royalty.

Either way, he continued with a shaking inhale of air. "When she found out, she remained his friend. Years passed, ticked by ever so slowly. It was when your mother turned twenty that I found her dancing and singing on a street corner. Thanks to a…an order…" He hesitated when he said that. Did he mean to speak of someone I know? Either way, I listened. "I had to arrest her. I fell in love with her when I heard her beautiful angelic voice.

"I asked her to marry me just days after. You can only imagine how much chaos, how much panic and disgust went through the Court of Miracles. A gypsy, a dear friend to the Prince and now King, marrying a guard and captain of Claude Frollo. It was a horrible match to them and yet…Lavender, your mother and I were soul mates. We had so much in common."

My father inhaled shakily. I knew that he was about to tell the interesting part. He was about to tell me why I had to go to the Courts and find this 'King'. "He loved your mother as a friend and allowed her to marry me. But he told her not to come back unless it was a life threatening situation. He wanted to see her, yes, but his servants and loyal subjects would not have liked to see her.

"A few months later, I think about a year had passed…she came back to the Court of Miracles. She had just had you, Lavender. She came to him and told him of her fears. She was scared that I might get killed and made him swear that if something were to happen, he'd take care of you. If you were ever alone in the world, he would take you in and raise you as his own."

I finally spoke up, "But father, I'm not alone. Why did you try to take me there if you were still alive? Still are alive?"

He stared at the ground for a long moment. "Father?"

"Because…" His voice was harsh. "I promised you to that crazed judge years ago. I promised you to him and I couldn't bare to see you get taken away! I had lost your mother, I couldn't lose you too! I tried to take you but we were captured. That's why you must go and find him, find the Court of Miracles in the graveyard. Look for the Knight's grave and don't let anyone see you."

I sat there, letting the scrape from my knee bleed freely. I was staring at the ground, shocked as well. The information felt like forever to soak in, to take in.

"What's his real name?" I whispered, the suspense nearly killing me. Not a lot of people knew for if a few judges did…well…it'd be easy to capture the King. So knowing the name was like knowing a secret!

He looked me dead in the eye for the first time so far. "…Clopin."

* * *

Next chapter (and yes it will be updated by the end of this week if I get reviews): Lavender goes through the next day with Frollo nervously, visiting the markets. She hears the name 'Clopin' to the puppet master and follows, running from Frollo. Will she get into the Court of Miracles or get caught? 


	7. Chapter 7

After a very tearful good-bye to my father, I finally forced myself to leave. My biggest concern was if he lived. I asked him if Frollo would let him go or kill him. I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know what cruel things Frollo has done but…there has to be a reason. Forgiveness, I think, is always an option.

Father was blunt and honest, which is why I loved to talk to him so much. He rarely treated me like a child; he told me the trust no matter how harsh it was. And that was one of the reasons why I regretted asking.

"He will torture me for the whereabouts of the Court, Lavender. Only for your mother's memory and sake, I will not tell him. Promise on your mother that you will not tell anyone or lead him, or any of his guards, there. Promise!" He exclaimed with a surprising amount of strength.

I nodded and grabbed his blood covered hand, whispering how much I loved him. I thanked him for trying to help. If this was the last time I'd see him breathing then I'd better make the best of it.

Realizing the reality of the situation, I ran off quickly. This time, I did not trip and hurt myself once again. If a guard were to awaken (fat chance) and catch me, I'd get skinned! Well, not that bad but I'd still be punished.  
When I reached the top of the stairs, I smiled softly to see the guards were gone. They were probably patrolling far off but I should be careful. Glancing down at my knee, I gasped aloud. There was no light in the dungeon so to see the damage of the fall was impossible.

Now I was in the moonlight and I couldn't help but whimper at the sight. It looked as though the skin of my whole knee was torn off. Not only was it bleeding, but since I knelt down in that dirty place, it had pieces of rocks and dirt in the wound. Oh how this would hurt!

As I jogged…hopped, I should say, to the palace, I wondered what I should do. I had no idea where the cleaning medicine was and this wound could easily get infected. I wasn't best friends with any of the maids and servants so they were bound to tell Frollo. Wouldn't it be better I told him myself when the wound was just a scrape? If it was infected, he'd get angry and more suspicious.

"Claude…" I finally fell onto the floor. My knee was hurting too bad to walk down the hall and into the living room. I cried out again, "Claude!" How deep did this man sleep?!

Several minutes passed and I felt my tears come again. I couldn't help but act like a child. Finally I gave into my emotions and screamed, "Claude!" Tears were falling, making my voice sound slightly choked.

It took only a few seconds to hear the faint footsteps slam on the stone ground. The door a few yards away slammed open and shoved a very panicked and worried Claude. His eyes were darting all around, trying to find me. When he spotted me, he nearly ran over to my side. His hair was slightly messed up.

"What happened?!"

I muttered, "I was running and I tripped and my knee hurts. I can't walk on it, I tried." It was the truth! I was just…covering up a few things.  
He gave a soft sigh of relief. "Is that all?" He picked me up with ease and I resisted the urge to smile. "I'll clean the wound and bandage it. After that, it's off to bed girl." Although he tried sounding cold, his voice was tinted with concern.

* * *

The next day was quite…something. I woke up to see the sunlight rush into my room. My first thoughts were something along the line of my father being alive. Was he? He had to be…right?

My second thoughts were actually voiced quite loud. "Ouch!" I nearly shouted. My knee was score beyond belief and even moving it an inch hurt.

Frollo appeared suddenly, making me ponder the chance of him sitting outside my room. "You'll be in pain for a little bit but in the afternoon, it'll just be soreness. We're going to the market for some food, alright?" Without waiting for my answer, he turned and stalked off, allowing me to get dressed.

* * *

Every time I walked I grimaced! I cursed my stupidity several times but that didn't take away the pain. How could I be so clumsy?!

We had been walking for an hour and I was using a cane to walk. My knee still hurt but it wasn't as bad, a soreness just like Claude said and a stinging pain he failed to mention. How much longer would we walk, I wondered!

Frollo either didn't notice or didn't care. Or maybe he noticed, but thought this served me right for running. Who knows anymore! Men are so hard to predict. I don't understand what they mean when they complain about us females!

The carts we passed by were worthy the pain, I decided in the end. There were carts of clothing, cloth actually. They were silk and on the bottom of them held a price for so many yards. Thank goodness I didn't need to get fitted for clothes.

Another one was full of candy and fruits. Most kids, predictably, chose to buy candy instead of the healthy food. I smiled and tugged at Frollo's sleeve. He glanced down and nodded with a cold stare, watching me go up and pick two candies and an apple.

Any stranger who glanced over would have seen something completely different than what was really going on. They would have seen a cold judge with a gypsy child, a very odd combination for anyone who knew the story of Frollo. They would see the child being abused.

But I wasn't.

"Stay here, Lavender. I need to go visit someone." He said with a distant voice while walking towards the church. Shrugging, I licked the blue lollipop and glanced around. Seeing a puppet show, I smiled greatly. Carefully I walked over there, wincing physically at each step I took.

The story was about a princess, as usual, and her prince. Actually, it was about her frog. It was that story where she kisses him and he turns into a prince and saves her. Just like before, I couldn't resist snorting at this. Who could honestly believe that a man would come in shining armor and just save them? Stupid foolish villagers!

I winced, letting my bitterness get the best of me.

"Clopin, we need you back at…" A woman about the age of twenty or so spoke up from a distance. She had fluffy black hair, dark skin, and a ribbon as pink as her lips in her hair. Her eyes were green, jade green actually. She looked pretty. Behind her a goat called out, making the puppet master apologize before closing the show.

My eyes widened and I gaped at the direction this…Clopin ran in. Clopin…the King of Gypsies. Clopin, the man my father told me would help! This would be the man who promised my mother to take care of me! This was the man I had to find! It seems that fate was in my favor for now.

After all, how many Clopin's can there be?

It felt like forever as I ran after him. It was probably a few minutes actually, but pain always made time slow down. My knee would hurt so bad after this! Faintly I wondered if my knee was bleeding again.

As I jogged to a graveyard, I smirked; I was getting close. Father had told me it was a grave with a knight on it. Which one though? I really didn't feel like opening one up and seeing a dead man instead of a secret hide out! That would be…creepy to say in the least.

Walking over to the general area where she last saw the gypsy king, she glanced over the several tops of tombs. Only one held a knight engraved on it. This made me smile; the irony of it all. The last place Frollo would look is a grave of a soldier, a soldier who was under his command and hunted gypsies.

With great difficult, I shoved off the tomb and held my breath. Surprisingly the air did not smell like old dead guy. Glancing down, my jaw dropped a few inches. There was a staircase! An actual staircase led down the place! Whoa!

Using the cane I was given to by Frollo, I slowly walked down there. I had to restrain myself from crying out but a hiss of pain escaped my lips when I touched a step. The stoney steps ended finally, making me sigh in relief.

As soon as I took a step, I yelped and covered my mouth. The surprised strangled yelp echoed through the tunnels, or what I assumed to be tunnels. When I stepped forward, I felt water. It was cold and the stench made me want to gag.

Carefully, though, I kept walking. The sound of legs pushing through water echoed, making me wince. Oh well, if anyone was near, I'd hear them just like they heard me. I wondered faintly where I was going, what with no light.

I had to make sure the water did not touch my knee for it'd cause an infection for sure. It took merely minutes to realize it was the sewers that I walked in. Once again, I felt like gagging and didn't bother to stop it. Merely kept quiet, I suppose.

When I finally found a wall, I felt it as I walked. It felt…weird. To be blunt, strange. I found two holes…no, wait, three and…something bumpy. A row of something bumpy. What was it?

Suddenly someone struck a match or something. Light filled the area! I looked around to see a torch lit on fire and, before I could see who was holding it, felt many people around and near me. Looking back at what I was touched, I let our a toe curling scream. It was a skull! A wall of skulls!

I stumbled back and tripped, landing on ground. Oh how graceful I was for that! If I had fallen in the sewerage water, I'd be living in a bath tub for a few days. It took me a second to realize what my situation was. Ignoring the fact that I touched a skull or two and ignoring the throbbing pain in my knee, I looked around.

All around me were skeletons with torches!

Unable to stop my feminine side from coming out, I let out another deafening scream. It echoed loudly and for some time, unlike the first quick one. Four out of the…six I think, covered their ears, dropping and putting out the fire. I made a grab at one lit torch and pulled away, holding onto it for dear life.

One of the guys behind me, which I didn't even see, grabbed my arms and forced me to stand. I threw the fire at him blindly, hearing it hit the water and sizzle. I shivered, seeing only one lit torch now. Whoever was holding onto me held tighter since I basically tried hurting them. At least the pain in my arms distracted me from the pain of my knee.

"Who do we have here? A child! You can't be any older than ten!" A familiar voice rang out. It wasn't familiar but it was. I hadn't heard the voices talk to me personally before but I did hear it before, that I was sure of!

The light was dim and I had a difficult time seeing who spoke.

"M-My name is Lavender." What was I going to say? I had trespassed and attacked them. Well, I'm not sure you can call screaming an attack but I definitely tried hitting them. Was I to tell them that I had to speak to the King?

Eh, what'd I have to lose?

"I need to talk to the…to the King!"

There was a laugh shared around the skeletons around me. Did skeletons laugh? Before I was able to ponder this, I heard the same voice speak up. "What business do you have with the King?"

I struggled against the man's grip, trying to get into the light. I honestly didn't trust the creatures here…the crawling ones with four legs, sorry. Not humans. "My mother was Lilac. Please, I need to talk to him!"

What if they didn't let me? Would they kill me? Keep me as a prisoner? Either way, Frollo didn't know where I was and didn't know where the Court of Miracles was so I was screwed.

Once again, the skeletons around me gasped. (Could they breathe without lungs?)

"I am the King." With this being said, the torch came closer to the voice and I could see the puppet master!

"Clopin…" I whispered softly, my eyes huge.

* * *

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and all that lovely junk! Next chapter (should be up by the end of the week): Clopin listens to Lavender's story. Frollo realizes she's gone. Can she get back to his Palace in time without causing Paris to burn down? Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Just a side note; Lavender's injured knee will play a HUGE role in the story.

_

* * *

"Clopin…" I whispered softly, my eyes huge._

The man's face was barely shown in the dim light but I could see the surprise gleam in his eyes. It was very clear that he was surprised and wondered how an outsider knew his name, knew the king's name. It took all my strength not to show any signs of fear.

The man behind me, the Gypsy man held onto my arm tighter. For sure there would be bruises on my forearms tomorrow. How would I explain it to Claude? That thought made my heart stop for a second; would I even get back to him? I felt sick and dizzy, I had the overwhelming urge to gag and throw up. But if I hadn't thrown up back in the filth covered dungeons and in the sewer water, I was determined not to lose my food simply at the thought of not being found.

Still…

"What did you say, little girl?" The King's voice was soft, attempting to lure me into a false sense of security. It would have worked but I could hear the small trace of curiosity and rage behind his tone. That was one of the many ways Frollo would speak, not to me, but to others.

I hesitated, wincing from the pain both in my knee and arms. "If you tell your 'loyal subject' to release me, I'll explain myself." My voice shook a little at the end despite my attempt to sound strong, to sound brave.

There was a moment of hesitation, of nothing actually. Then I felt the pain lessen and the grip disappear. Faintly I wondered how the man behind me could have seen the King's sign if I hadn't seen it. I could barely see the man's face!

As soon as I was released, the King shoved me into a wall in a gentle way. I winced, praying it wasn't a skeleton wall. "Explain, now." He ordered.

Yup, he was a true King.

My voice shook out of my control when I answered, "M-My name is Lavender Black, daughter of Lilac Hellrose. M-My father…my father told me, Arthur Black, told me to come here for the King. The King of Gypsies, Clopin I mean." Okay, so this wasn't helping my case at all. I wasn't evens sure if he understood me so far. "He told me that my mother, Lilac, made you swear that you'd take care of me if they were injured. If I was ever alone in the world…" These words I spoke hit me hard, realization following them, "You'd take care of me."

I was alone…My mother was no longer with me and my father was near death in the dungeon of my fiancé. I was only ten years old, this couldn't be happening! And to make it worse, I had run after a bunch of filthy Gypsies, away from Frollo. That meant if I died, he wouldn't know.

"…Lilac, you say? Come girl; let's see if you're being truthful." He sounded thoughtful, lost for a moment.

Suddenly he was dragging me along down the tunnel. I gasped, unable to stop from exclaiming at the sudden sharp pain shooting through my leg. "My knee!" I cried out, making him stop for a second. "My knee is injured, please slow down." I felt ready to cry like a two year old.

Lucky for me, he did as I asked. Our pace slowed down and there was only a soft throb of pain in my knee. I could have slapped myself; I had left the cane back there! It was probably under all that disgusting water…Frollo would snap and snarl when I got back.

…If I got back…

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and I couldn't help but smile. It sounded like Death itself; going towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Such a classy line but full of irony for a Gypsy's place of sanctuary.

When they got into the light, I let out a gasp of awe. There were all sorts of colors in the air. They were tents, I noted as several kids ran in them. Glancing to my left, I tensed up to see the gallows. I forced myself to swallow down my own vomit, my own fear and worry.

Suddenly Clopin grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. He was quite handsome, I decided. He had a big nose but his eyes danced with amusement. I loved his hair too…

"Purple eyes…you are Lilac's daughter." He whispered with amazement. "What happened to your family that forced you to venture down here, Lavender?"

* * *

Judge Claude Frollo stepped out of the Notre Dame church. The stairs looked longer than they were to the poor tired judge. After climbing up and down several flights of stairs, however, even the little ones seemed huge.

He had just spent the last few minutes; actually it was more like half an hour, talking to the 'monster' up in the bell towers. Quasimodo was his name and he was just a few years older than Lavender. Frollo gave a tired and somewhat embarrassed sigh. What was meant to be a short lesson on alphabets and numbers turned into a very…odd conversation about sins. Particularly, at his age especially, the sins of the flesh.

"I'll never have to have that conversation with Lavender…She'll learn in time…" He smiled to himself mentally, rubbing his temples with his right ringed hand while walking downstairs. The sky, he noted, had grown a dark blue. Was it going to rain?

If so, he needed to get Lavender inside before her dress got ruined. That made him glance around the market. Because of the up-coming weather, no one was there. They had all packed up or gone inside.

He saw no one, not even Lavender.

With a slight bit of panic rushing through his veins, he walked around a few houses and asked if they had seen a small black haired purple eyed girl. He'd have to get his soldiers to…

"Oh yes, I saw her! Pretty little thing, strange though. She followed that puppet master towards the West." An old man spoke up, sitting from his chair in the living room of the fifth house. With a nod, he quickly walked, nearly ran, to the West.

There were several places she could be; a house, the graveyard, a small playground…It had to be the graveyard, he reasoned. She had gone there with her father the night he stole her. The word 'stole' made his blood freeze; what if someone took her?

What if she had run after the man, whoever he was and for whatever reason, and was kidnapped? She could have gotten lost and a stranger, a Gypsy even, could have beckoned her to their home. What if she was dead? What if she had been raped? What if she was lying in a gutter…

Frollo forced himself not to think such cruel cold things. As he stormed back to his Palace to order his soldiers around, he felt a cold dread run down his spine. Something was wrong, he was sure. He could feel it in the air.

* * *

Next chapter: Lavender goes back to the Palace…or does she? Will Paris be burned to the ground? Clopin's reaction and such. Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

"So…that's my story of how I ended up down here." I ended the one-sided conversation with a much needed inhale of air. It was starting to get cold down here, meaning I would assume that night was coming. If I didn't get back soon…

Luckily I managed to lie about where I was currently living. I told them I stayed with a couple on the outskirts of town and traveled to the Palace to talk to my father. Everything from trying to go to the graveyard from following Clopin was truthful otherwise.

"So it was you I thought I saw that night." Clopin muttered most likely to himself.

I blinked and nodded, "I thought I saw someone standing near a grave when I got taken away by…soldiers."

There was a certain type of silence that overcame us both. It was not uncomfortable or tense but it wasn't happy and joyful. It was just a soothing silence, a calming kind. It was the kind that gave comfort.

We were sitting underneath one of those big, and I mean **big, **colorful tents. I somewhat lay on a huge pillow with my knee propped up, making it hurt less thank goodness. Clopin sat on a chest, a very old one at that, and watched me carefully. It was as though he was studying me…to see if I was an enemy…to see if I lied…to see my mother in me.

"What time is it?" I asked carefully, a yawn slipping from my grasp of control.

The man smiled at me and shrugged, "Probably six by now. It starts getting chilly around then."

I smiled back with a fake smile, wondering how I was going to get out. Frollo surely would have noticed my disappearance already! If I stayed and if they heard of his search for me, they might use me as a hostage. But how was I to leave?

"Clopin…?" I whispered quietly. My gaze was turned on my knee, away from the man I was about to lie to. "The family I live with, they will get worried if I'm not there soon. They might even tell the Judge to search for me. Is…I mean, I need to make sure they don't worry."

"Do you want to stay here?" His calm gentle voice took my by surprise. His question stunned me.

I hesitated, unsure. So many thoughts were racing through my mind! If I stayed, I'd be able to find out about mother and live with my own kind, the kind my father hid from me. But if I stayed, Claude would worry about me and might kill Father for the information of my whereabouts, if he hadn't already I mean. And part of me actually really liked Claude, the idea of him worrying made me feel bad.

If I left, I'd be stuck with Claude who was trying to turn me into a 'proper lady'. I'd have to marry him at the age of 15 and…what did couples do? I ignored the question for now, feeling that the answer would be bad. If I left now, this might be my only chance to see this beautiful place called the Court of Miracles.

Without realizing it, I had started to cry. I was only ten years old; I didn't need this kind of stress! So many things that happened these past few weeks, so many choices I needed to chose right now…I couldn't take it! Tears fell from my eyes silently as I slowly crumbled.

"Shh…" Clopin suddenly hugged me, pulling me close in his embrace. "It's alright Lavender, don't cry child. You can go home right now and we'll meet in the market in two days."

Immediately I felt a heavy weight lift off my shoulders. My tears slowly stopped and I could only feel…sleepy. So many drama…

"You're so warm…" I whispered softly, my eyes closed. I buried my face in his chest and fought to remain awake.

I felt him chuckle and lift me up with ease. "So are you, Lavender. I'll carry you to your home…"

As we got outside, I inhaled the crisp fresh air. Did I mention fresh? The moon shined brightly on us and the tombs near by. The breeze, very fresh indeed, brushed against me as I snuggled closer to the King for warmth. We walked through the town like this for several long minutes. I felt myself ready to fall asleep but…

"You there!" It was a soldier! I cringed inwardly; Frollo must have sent them out to search for me!

On impulse, Clopin took off in a sprint. As we ran, I said, "Clopin, put me down and I'll walk to my house. I don't want you to get in trouble…They're after me anyway."

I could feel the way he hesitated but thankfully, he stopped. We were in the shadows and he put me down. I leaned on my uninjured leg. "I'll meet you at my puppet show at noon two days from now." He whispered, running off as the sound of running soldiers came closer.

I tried walking out of the alley but the sharp pain in my knee made me cry out. Lucky for me, I managed to get into the light so the soldiers saw my face. "Where's Claude?" I asked with a very tired voice.

* * *

Frollo paced the floor, exhausted and tired. He spent the last three hours pacing in front of the dying fireplace. The weather outside was turning from chilly to freezing. Although he tried to stop it, he couldn't help but wonder if Lavender was okay.

"Please God let her be safe…" He whispered softly for the fifth time.

Suddenly the door opened. He looked over with a curious look. It was a soldier, "Sir, we found her!"

Frollo nearly fell to the ground as he ran over to the doorway. There stood Lavender.

* * *

I stood there in the doorway of Claude Frollo's room. I could practically hear him running over to see me. This made me grin slightly, to know he cared that much. Carefully he helped me inside and let me rest on the couch.

I could only imagine how vile I smelt after traveling in the sewage water. I could only picture how messy I looked; my hair and skin messed up and covered with dirt. My dress, I could guess easily, was probably torn up and ripped.

"Lavender!" He exclaimed as we waited for the maid to bring some tea and medical supplies. "What happened to your arm?!" I winced as he grabbed it, looking at the bruise that looked suspiciously like a handprint.

The maid placed a bucket next to me and got a wash cloth, scrubbing the dirt off my face first. Thankfully this gave me time to think of an excuse. After she was done, she left for a moment.

"I…I tried to get something under a building but one of the bricks fell." I looked away, knowing it was a weak lie.

"Good God!" He nearly shouted with disgust. "What happened to your knee?!"

I blinked in confusion. When I glanced down, I finally lost control. So many times I stopped myself from throwing up but this time I lost it in the bucket next to me. On the bandages wrapped around my knee, it was soaked in brown black water. My blood was running freely still down my leg, dirt and scum in the wound.

Well, at least he was distracted for a moment.

Suddenly my vision blurred with my head hurting. I could feel myself fainting and could only see a very worried Claude shout at the maid about something. Whatever it was, I felt no pain. I felt numb.

* * *

Next chapter: Lavender awakes and is interrogated by Claude. Will she give up the location of where she's been? Will she meet Clopin in the market? Review please. 


	10. Short ChapterThanks

I want to thank **Opaque Opal**the one whose reviews have kept this story going!

Very short chapter but next shall be longer.

* * *

I felt a very distant, very faint throb in my leg. No, it wasn't my leg…it was my knee. There was no sunlight pouring through the window like I had secretly subconsciously hoped for. There was, however, candle light. How could I tell? I could feel a very dim source of warmth on my skin.

I sat up and looked around. The room was dark and somewhat cold, despite the small warmth from the candles near by. It wasn't even morning…probably midnight or one from the looks of the moon. How long was I out? Only a few hours…

Risking a look while trying to control my empty stomach, I pulled back the covers for my leg. A sigh of relief escaped my lips; new clean bandages were on my knee. I assumed they had scrubbed out the dirt and all from the wound.

"Where exactly were you, Lavender, to dirty yourself up so bad?" Claude's voice echoed in the dark room, coming from a corner. I jumped and placed a hand over my heart, willing it to slow down.

Looking up, I felt like a deer about to get shot. What was I supposed to tell him? He was my fiancé, old but still attractive. What would he do if I told him I was with a bunch of gypsies? What would he say if I told him I had went down a tomb and through filthy water?

But if I lied, he would find holes to poke through my story with ease. I felt so confused and irritated, so anxious and worried. Closing my eyes, I inhaled slowly. I'd have to make up a very convincing lie that did not make him mad enough to kill.  
…Well, I'm dead.

* * *

Next chapter: Lavender answers Claude's question. Will the lie keep him from finding the Court of Miracles? Review please. Next chapter will be LONGER. 


	11. Chapter 11

Woohoo! I'd like to welcome and thank **Yami no Eyes** for pointing out that, because of poor medicine and easy illnesses, Lavender could lose her leg easily because of that knee!

And thanks again to **Opaque Opal! **For anyone who reviews, their name will be mentioned and such

* * *

I_'d have to make up a very convincing lie that did not make him mad enough to kill.  
…Well, I'm dead._

When I opened my abnormal eyes, I felt sick once more. The man standing before me held a very cold gaze, the kind that made you want to shrink and curl up under a rock. There was no way, I figured, that I'd be able to lie and get away with it. He was looking at me as though I was a sheep and he was a wolf!

"I…I had followed this man. I thought he was you because of the black robes, Claude." So far so good, I thought to myself quietly, start off easy then get to the hard stuff. "I ran after him to the North part of Paris and then I lost him. I guess now that I'm thinking of it…why would you run anyway? I was lost. It was getting dark and so I tried running around, trying to find people for directions."

This was growing into a really decent sounding lie. Of course that could backfire in a second, but still. The important thing was to keep my appearance, my reactions, calm. "I suppose since I'm a klutz…I tripped. I lost the cane you gave me when I did and I tried to crawl around to find it. I guess that's how my knee got so…" I shuddered at the memory.

"When I was trying to find it, I tried standing and walking…well, actually hopping. I stumbled over the bricks on the ground, those that signal there's a ditch near by, and rolled into the ditch. What with the rain we had lately, Claude, I guess that's how my bandages got so filthy."

I held my breath, hoping, nay praying that he would believe me and be done with it all. I sat there with my back propped up on pillows, watching the man before me. Instead of looking like a raging monster with fire coming out of his nose like before, he looked calm.

Almost…too calm. And sly too! What was he up to?

"I see…Well, while I am disappointed you lost the cane, I'm grateful you returned otherwise safe. Tell me though girl…I heard from an old man at the market that you ran after a puppet master…a _**gypsy.**_ Why would you do such a thing?" Claude asked with venom spiked at the end.

He came closer and it took all my will power not to react. If I had said that I thought the gypsy was him…whoa, wrong answer! If I told him the gypsy man had beckoned me…he'd hunt him down.

Forcing myself not to look away, to look into his cold eyes, I answered with a surprisingly amount of confidence. "Claude, that old man must have been mistaken. I had ran after a man in black robes, not in a **colorful skin tight outfit.**I'm sure the old man's eyesight wasn't what it used to be. Claude, stop staring at me like that. Who are you going to believe, me or him?"

It took a moments hesitation, a moment of thinking for Claude. He suddenly gulped me down into a very warm embrace. I hadn't realized how chilly the room was until he held me close.

"Thank the Lord you're safe, my sweet Lavender!" He whispered softly into my hair. I felt so…so loved.

Wrapping my arms around him as well, I mumbled, "You're so warm in my hands…" (A/N Note: I had been listening to "My Friends" from Sweeney Todd when I wrote that!)

That's how we remained for the rest of the night; hugging and holding, almost clinging, to one another. I tucked the memory away in my heart. One day I'd need to look back on this…

* * *

The day passed by quite boring and uneventful. In the back of my mind, I remembered I had to meet Clopin at the market tomorrow at noon. But what was to happen? What would he do? What would we say?

Would he kidnap me? After all, he swore to my mother, his old best friend that he'd take care of me. Would Frollo leave us alone? Would he be watching like a hawk? If that was the case, then I'd have to tell Clopin I wasn't at a farm, but at Frollo's.

And the biggest question of all was…where was father?

Claude hadn't questioned or actually realized that I skinned my knee in the dungeons. I think he knows but he's in denial…An old saying I once heard, "The Nile is not just a river in Egypt." I smiled at that; my mother loved that saying.

When she would ask father if she looked beautiful, he'd scoff playfully. She would laugh and retort, "The Nile is not just a river in Egypt." I smiled at the memory, suddenly noticing how much I really missed my family.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed back all the memories about my mother back from my mind. I'd be doing this a lot for the next five or so years. I was locked up with an 'old man' who wasn't over 30 without a friend. Perhaps…I smiled; perhaps Clopin and I could be secret friends!

Claude walked in around the afternoon, bags and shadows under his eyes. It was clear that he hadn't slept a wink while I slept a few hours. "Claude…" I said without thinking as he sat on the chair next to me, "I wish you wouldn't work so much and just sleep and relax. Stress is causing your body to age."

The way he looked at me with surprise and shock in his eyes made me laugh softly. I drank some wine disguised as water from a goblet, left over from an early lunch. Just as I put it down, he snatched it away and smelt the alcohol. I looked away, a dark blush on my face.

Instead of snapping, however, he took my advice to relax a little. "With all the blood you lost last night, Lavender, I think it would be reasonable to believe that the wine you snuck in is what is coloring your face."

Laughter escaped from my lips, a smile on them. It was so rare to hear the great and horrible Judge Claude Frollo joke around. He sat next to me on my bed and lightly placed a hand on my knee. I didn't wince or anything, in fact, I didn't feel a thing.

"It would appear that you're getting better, my dear." He said with an approving smile. "I think, however, you should stay off it for the rest of the day. If you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

* * *

Next chapter: The market, trying to convince Frollo to go there. Clopin's reaction; can Lav and him be secret friends? Review please. 


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, thanks to **Yami no Eyes** for reviewing _and_pointing out that Lavender is a gadja. She's an impure outsider and such and I suppose I totally spaced and forgot to…well…put that in lol.

Thanks to **Opaque Opal **for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you.

I'd also like to point out that this whole thing takes place a few good years before the Disney movie version, hence Frollo is barely thirty if not younger and Lavender is ten.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting behind the huge buildings on the West side of Paris. Shadows overtook the little huts and homes of the city of lights. The sound of silence echoed loudly through out the neighborhoods.

And I watched it all from the window.

I had sat on a very cushioned seat all day with my leg propped up on an equally cushioned chair. The maid came in several times to check up on me, re-bandage my knee, and to give me meals. It surprised me that she gave me yet another glass of red wine, watered down of course.

There was a very dull throb of pain in my knee when I moved it. I assumed of course that was one of the reasons why the maid gave me alcohol, to numb the pain. When the maid had been re-wrapping half my leg up, I risked a glance. It looked a purple-ish greenish color, as though a huge bruise…except cut up with red blood in it.

The only thing I could do was assume it was healing alright. As I watched the sun die down completely, I smiled to myself. I had injured myself so many times in the past week. First I skidded and basically skinned my knee from the dungeons, remaining knelt down in the dirt and grime. Then I walked through sewage water and tripped a few times…Wow. And I was still alive, how amazing!

I looked around and saw a book on my bed, cursing the four feet distance between us. Carefully, hoping I wouldn't injure myself even more, I hobbled over there. Once I had the old looking book in my hand, I remained laying on the bed. There was no way in the world I'd risk hurting myself again.

The book was about religion; shock shock to find in Frollo's palace. It wasn't the Bible, but just another book with poems of religion and sins. After a few pages, I grew sick of reading it. I had recently had nothing but bad things happen to me, I didn't need to read depression material to worsen it.

What was I supposed to do all night? There were no other books, at least not in walk able distance for a girl with a bad leg. Suddenly that thought and realization stopped my heart.

What was going to happen if it didn't heal right? What would happen to me if it was useless? If I couldn't walk without a cane again? My blood turned to ice at the thought and I felt a cold sweat coming on. Would I be able to marry Frollo?

Surely he'd still have my hand in marriage, even if my leg is scared for my life. Right? He was a deeply religious man, hypocritical I noted, but still. He would go back on a promise with a gentleman, would he?

"Lavender?" A voice echoed softly.

Looking over to the doorway, I jumped and gave a hiccup. "Claude!" I exclaimed, a little surprised at how I failed to notice the door opening. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? I heard crying down the hall." He looked uncomfortable as he stepped closer. I blinked, confused at first. When I hiccupped again, I touched my cheeks and felt wetness from the secret tears.

Looking up, slightly embarrassed, I answered, "Oh…yes. I didn't realize I was crying."

"Alright then, I see." He gave a crisp short answer and turned, ready to leave.

I grabbed his sleeve and when he looked at me, I felt more tears appear. "Please stay?" He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable once more. Nodding almost against his will, he sat at the edge of my bed, next to me.

That's how we remained until the candles near by died down at last. It had to be midnight at the least, maybe one in the morning. I finally caved into my desires and curled up into his arms, listening to him inhale sharply. When he wrapped his arms around me, I smiled weakly. I think I'm starting to…love him.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to hear the bells ring. The bells already rang around six in the morning, just a little after dawn. It was comfort when I was back home with my mother and father because it meant I could go to the church. It meant, back then, that if I had any problems I could go see my parents.

Where was my father? I winced mentally at the question, pushing it out of my mind. Something deep inside me told me that I did not want to know just yet. Right now, I thought as my eyes slowly opened, I had to focus on the market.

How was I to convince Frollo that I needed to go?

Speaking of…I looked up above me and smiled. Claude was there. I was still in his arms and he leaned against the bed, supporting me while he slept. He looked so peaceful right now. That was another thought to consider; after sleeping in that position all night, he might be too sore to move a lot. Perhaps I'd get a maid to come with me.

"Claude?" I whispered, shaking him awake. (A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not going into more detail of how Lavender awoke him because the entire act of it brings up memories that I'd like to push away for now without crying.)

He stood up with a groan, rubbing his back while trying to stand straight. Faintly I wondered if he regretted sleeping in the same bed with me like that. "The market?" He voiced, slightly confused. "We just went there. What do you need and I'll have a servant get it."

I inhaled slowly, trying not to snap, "I want to go with them though! I…want to go to church as well."

"Lavender…" Frollo was trying to control his temper. "No. You're in no shape to walk anyway."

That's when the thought, the idea hit me. I said quickly, "That's what I need though, a cane. I need a cane so I can walk. It's not healthy for a young girl to remain in bed, Claude. I promise to stay within the Palace if I have a cane."

He studied me for a few moments. He was thinking if I should go or not, if he should go with me. Finally he gave in, "Fine, I'll have one of the servants carry you over there, you'll buy a cane, and walk back. Understood?"

It took all of my will not to smile. "Yes Claude."

* * *

Next chapter: Clopin's reaction; can Lav and him be secret friends? Review please.

I made this a short chapter because I'm have some love problems and working on the fluff is…isn't really helping to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I wanted to add Phoebus because…well, I just felt like it. I know it doesn't really make sense but like I said, this story's a bit earlier than the movie. Let's say he's there, then goes off to war, then comes back. That's what he did right? Well anyway, he's not captain in here yet.

* * *

I had managed to stand long enough to wash my face. My hair was slightly greasy, meaning I'd have to go through the pain (literally) of a shower. Sighing, I ignored it for now by placing it in a bun. As always, a strand of my jet black hair fell into my face.

When I limped towards the door, I winced at the throb in my knee. Perhaps I'd try to buy some herbs or something at the market. As I stepped out of my room, I gasped to feel a rather strong, and cute, man by the age of 17, maybe 18 pick me up. He carried me like a bride, a light tint of pink on his face.

"Lavender, this is Phoebus. He's one of the best and most truth worthy soldiers I've met in years." Claude's voice reached my ears. "He will be escorting you to the market. Now if you excuse me, I need to rest." His back was still hurting him in other words.

As we walked towards the market, I noted that it was nearly noon. Out of curiosity and boredom, I studied the man holding me. He had short blond hair, dirty with filth and, from what my queasy stomach told me, dry blood. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had the look of determination on his face. It was as if he was carrying me through a battle or something. Faintly I wondered where he got the blood from.

"Uh…Ph-Phoebus?" I couldn't help but stutter. The power radiating off this man have me the chills. In a good way of course…but he was intimidating without meaning to be.

"Yes Ms. Lavender?" He asked with a certain amount of curiosity and respect.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this, at the title he attached to me. "Phoebus, please, just call me Lavender. I'm 10 for goodness sakes, not 50!"

A small smile crept on his face, giving it a warm glow. "I suppose so Lavender. However, considering you're the Judge's precious…"

I felt my face heat up and when I spoke; my voice accidentally hit a high note of embarrassment. "What?! I am not! He's just…I'm…Shut up!" To hide my blushing face, I hid it in the scarf I brought along.

He chuckled and remained silent for the rest of the way. When we finally arrived, I smiled. There were numerous streamers of color all over the place. Several carts were set up all with smiling people. Some held fruit, candy, cloth, animals, and a few even had books! I wondered as we passed the book cart just how many people bought them. After all, the number of literacy was…well…pathetically low.

"Here's the canes. Which one do you want?" Phoebus's voice caught my attention. He had just a deep commanding voice; I was reminded of my father. Would this young man become captain one day?

It took nearly an hour but I finally chose a cane. It was just about my size with dark purple jewels on the handle. The jewels were obviously fake but I didn't care; it looked pretty. And after all, what does a 10 year old want to do with real jewels?

Now, I needed a distraction.

Thankfully, as if God from above heard my plea, a distraction came. It did not come in the form of money nor any object. It did not come in the form of an illness or anything mental and emotional wise.

It came in form of a girl. This girl was beautiful, simply gorgeous. She wore a dark violet skirt with a green scarf like thing tied to her waist with Fools Gold on the end. A long sleeve white shirt covered the rest of her. There was another scarf, pink this time, holding back her fluffy black hair.

She was dancing to the beat of a drum played by a man sitting on the ground. She was a gypsy. And this was all it took to distract the young soldier. I smirked, sneaking my way out of the place. Perhaps Clopin, the King of Gypsies, sent her to do that.

Shrugging off the thought, I limped to the puppet show. Sadly though, and this puzzled me almost to my wits end, no one was there. It was an empty cart with no thread or cloth of a puppet, nor its master.

"Hmm…" I thought, glancing at my shadow. There was no shadow, meaning it was precisely noon. Where was Clopin?

Once again, it seemed that God answered my unvoiced question. A hand, a purple gloved hand might I add, covered my mouth. Startled, I tried to see who was holding me still. It was…the King of Gypsies.

"Clopin!" I whispered, making sure no one saw this act. "What's with the secret…?"

He stopped me, covering my mouth once more. He pointed near by, showing two of Frollo's guards. Picking me up like I was a bag of food, he jogged to the church of Notre Dame. Sanctuary, I noticed.

"What happened to your knee, Lavender?" His voice was soft yet sharp with concern. The man hardly knew me and yet he was worried about me. No…he was just living up to the promise he gave my mother.

"It's a long story involving tripping. Can we just get to business? I'm not sure how long Phoebus will be distracted." I stated, placing my cane next to me while crossing my arms.

Clopin smirked, "Ah, the young blonde. I sent Esmeralda to…"

"Esmeralda? That's her name? She's pretty." I interrupted him on impulse, remembering the way her green eyes sparkled when she looked towards the soldier. It was a taunting way, amusement sort of.

"Well, you're right; let's get down to business. Are you ready to join me at the Court of Miracles?" He smiled, kneeling before me so he was almost at my eye level.

I hesitated, feeling nervous and anxious once more. What was I supposed to say? I had been so focused on trying to meet him, I totally forgot about what to answer. But he couldn't do a whole lot, couldn't kidnap me. We were, after all, in a church.

"Clopin…" I started slowly. Already he looked worried. "Look…I understand you promised my mother to take care of me and I appreciate it. But…it's just…Clopin, I don't want to leave the place I'm staying. I can't just up and leave him when he's done so much for me. B-but…I want to be friends. I want to remain friends, secretly. Being locked away in the place…well…I want a friend. Please?"

He looked thoughtful. A little hurt by my gentle rejection but thoughtful. He looked as though he was really considering this. Would he say no? Would he try to take me anyway? Would he try to harm me?

"…I'd like that." Clopin smiled brightly.

* * *

Okay, my hands are frozen so I'm gonna stop typing.

Next chapter: We skip a few years to where Lavender's 15! We see memories and such. Plus, we see a small crush developing between Clopin and Lavender. Review please


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the lyrics to Sweeney Todd. Oh and by the way, if anyone reading this also likes the movie Santa Clause 3, I suggest my "A Frosty Summer" story. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Lavender!" Claude Frollo shouted in annoyance and anger. "Get back here at once you infuriating girl!"

I laughed out loud as I turned my head away from him. Kicking the horse lightly, we raced off at such an amazing speed that I thought I'd fall. "Try to catch me!" I cried out, my laughter echoing loudly through the path to the outskirts of town.

We had just been on our daily ride when I felt boredom overtake me. That was quickly put to rest when a crazy idea possessed me; a race. Frollo, being only thirty or so but looking to be forty, would never agree. So…I'd have to make him play along.

My jet black hair was now just a few inches above my waist and flew wildly in the wind. Claude had ordered me to put it in a bun as a 'proper lady' would do when in public. I did…but I took it out as soon as I stepped into the sun. My violet eyes were like owls, sparkling with happiness as I flew by people. I had grown a lot, being only a few inches from Frollo's chin. My leg, sadly, was never the same.  
Five years ago I had scraped my knee…well…skinned it sounded more accurate. I found out a year later that my father was dead. Well anyway, I had skinned it by trying to visit him…when I found out about Clopin the King of Gypsies. I went looking for him in sewage and…well, messed up my knee even more. It healed, yes, but I now walked with a limp.

My horse, a pretty white one named 'Flower', neighed as I slowed it down. We were on the outside of town, in the country side. I smiled, loving the view of it all. Closing my eyes, I allowed the wind to take my hair and caress my face, my skin. The dress and corset I wore choked the hell out of me but the way the wind snuck into my cloak, making it fly…I smiled.

The sounds of Frollo's horse slamming its hooves on the ground echoed loudly. They slowed down the louder they got. Smiling weakly, I turned to look at Frollo who was behind me. I jumped a bit.

"You fool, what were you doing?! You need to learn to obey…" He started his usual rant. To shut him up, I let the back of my smooth hand touch his cheek lovingly. Smirking, I winked.

"I'm sorry Claude but I'm a free spirit…come on, I'll walk with you back to the Palace; no race this time, I promise." I said softly, my smile shutting him up and stopping the ability for him to think.

I had the affect on him, I noticed lately. Weird how a woman can seduce and melt a man with one look and yet, we obey them like dogs. Our horses walked side by side, obviously tired from the sudden run. Claude's red ribbon on his hat floated in the air as my hair did.

"Claude…" I spoke softly, entering the city once more. "Do you think I can go see Phoebus for a while tomorrow? He promised me another lesson on horse riding." The truth was, he was planning on letting me watch him men train. I hated the mere thought of touching a sword, especially after father died, but I loved to see the soldiers fight.

"Perhaps…" He said distantly.

When we entered the Palace, I stretched. Ever since that day at the market, Phoebus and I had become good friends. He was like a brother to me actually; goofy beyond belief but trustworthy, just like Claude had said the first time we met. I still teased him about how he had to carry me, insisting that a light girl like myself was too heavy for him. He would counter by saying that 'light' was the last word he could use to describe me.

Frollo took my hand, helping me down from Flower. I winced when my right leg touched the ground; my weigh resting on it was very…unfamiliar at first. That was probably the only reason why I hated riding a horse.

"I think I'll read a little before dinner. Is that alright Claude?" I asked casually, hoping to read a novel I bought for myself. He always assumed I was reading the Bible…ironic actually. A maturing girl like myself…well, the novel I bought was full of…fiery romance. If he ever found out…

"Yes, that's fine. Just change and put your hair up, please." He said softly, looking around with another distant look on his face.

_

* * *

Walking into a very old looking bookstore, I wondered if people even came here. I wondered if someone actually worked here! After all, how many people read in this city?_

_In the back of the room, my 14 year old self was searching for a gift to…myself actually. I was searching for an adventure, a silly sappy story of a girl finding love. I found the love part…a very detailed love part._

_Hiding it under my cloak after paying for it, I hugged it to my bosom. Making sure no one would see, servant or maid, I hid it under my pillow. _

* * *

With a heavy sigh, I put up the book and stood at the window. My lessons to sing lately had been boring…once again. Opening the music book with notes and lyrics, I frowned. Who in the world would actually give such lyrics about 'obeying' to a teenager?

Opening it to the last page, I smiled. I had written down a few words by myself, making a song out of it. Being trapped up in this Palace, I sat on the window bay and cleared my throat. Watching several birds fly by and make a nest near the window, I smiled. Looking back at the caged one, the one I had saved those years ago, the off spring of it…I smiled sadly.

"Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch. and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?  
Whence comes this melody  
constantly floating?  
Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming?  
Are you discussing?  
Or fussing?  
Or simply dreaming?  
Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?  
Ringdove and robinet  
is it for wages?  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's safer in cages  
singing when you're told?  
My cage has many rooms  
damask and dark...  
Nothing there sings,  
not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more  
adaptive.  
Ah...  
Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing."

My voice, although not perfect, was soft and gentle, yet high at times. That's one of the things that made me laugh, the memory of me screaming high pitched when I saw the skeletons in the catacombs.

The song echoed far more than I meant for it to, probably reaching Frollo's ears. Ignoring it for now, I hit the song and stood before a mirror. Using a brush, I took out the tangles from the wind. Honestly…why women went through pain to look pretty…

Putting up my hair, I smiled. Frollo will be pleased, I'm sure.

As I walked to the dining room, I hesitated at a window. The sound of a faint tambourine made its way up to me, wrapping around my body and tempting it to dance like a puppet on strings. Biting my lips, I resisted and looked out. There on the corner was Esmeralda dancing. She was still beautiful as the day I saw her, the day she distracted the soldier from…There he was! Phoebus was watching!

Chuckling, I thought about what they would look like as a couple. There were times me and the blond would tease each other but never about gypsies. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a second. Clopin…

_

* * *

13 year old me chuckled as I hid from the King of Gypsies. I was in a barrel, thankfully one that was empty. All I needed to worry about was two things; hiding from Clopin and not getting rolled away._

_I had told Claude that I was going to church and right after it ended, I "bumped" into Clopin. Well actually, I tackled him but that's beside the point. Several moments later, the lid opened and I looked up to see a smirking puppet master._

"_Found you!" He stated the obvious._

_I giggled and held out my hands, "Little help? I was a little gluttonous with the crème drops last night."_

_Clopin laughed at this, grabbing both my hands with his gloved ones and pulled me up. Seeing that I was unable to jump out of the tall barrel without harming my healing knee, he picked me up and I yelped. "Clopin! Don't hurt yourself, I'm heavy."_

_His laughter echoed like music as he held me, "Don't worry, my girl, you're as light as a sac of flour!"_

"_Thanks…wait, was that an insult?" I looked confused, making him chuckle. My arms were around his neck and…he was so…so warm. Unable to resist, I buried my face at the crook of his neck, hearing him inhale sharply._

* * *

"Lavender!" Claude's voice interrupted my flash back. "Lavender for the seventh time, get your head out of the…" He sounded angry.

Turning around, I softly placed my finger on his lips, silencing him. It was obvious how stunned he was at my put-up-hair. "Claude…please calm down. It's not good for your health if you grow angry at everything. Let's eat." I leaned forward as I whispered this and, what surprised me was that I actually…w_anted _to kiss him.

* * *

Next chapter: Feast of Fools; friendship with Phoebus; Frollo & Clopin. Review please 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

"Lavender!" A voice snapped at me. Hmm…I seem to notice that my name is used in snapping a lot. "Lavender, girl, get over here!" Phoebus continued with a worried tone. It was the day before the Feast of Fools and I was running around the market, trying to find fabric so I could stitch up a quick scarf.

The Feast of Fools was something I adored, something I lived for. Even as a child the age of eight, I loved to stand in the crowd and watch the gypsies dance. My mother once said that I had her blood in me and when I heard the sound of a flute or drums, or even a tambourine, the desire to dance flared up. I had to agree with her, even now. Every year, I'd go with Claude. We'd sit there and sometimes hold hands, watching the 'peasants'. This year, however, I was set on dancing with the gypsies. If I talked to Clopin and convinced him enough, he might let me dance with Esmeralda! I doubt it but still.

Claude allowed me to roam the place for two hours with a few pieces of silver, saying he was business with…things. And of course, there was a catch; I had to obey the young soldier Phoebus. But hey…when did I obey any man of any rank?

As soon as my foot touched the ground off of his horse, beautiful horse might I add, I ran. Well, I limped-ran thanks to my knee. At times it bothered me, like when the seasons changed or when I walked too much. Claude and I would jest once in a while about the weather. "What's the weather looking like?" I'd ask.

"Pay attention to your knee; what do you think?" He'd smirk.

As I sprinted through the crowds, losing sight and sound of the 'Sun God', I smiled. My thoughts were far away from the matter of fabric. Slowing down, I stopped at a cart and looked over the colors. If I were to wear a violet dress tomorrow…I'd need a light color. Lavender, maybe? Eh…white, maybe.

Frollo had spent the last five years hiring teachers for me. Not for education; girls weren't allowed to know how to read. Luckily, father never believed in that. I knew how to read when I came to Frollo, even write a little. He disapproved of it but allowed it, just so long as I didn't go galloping around shouting to the Heavens that I was somewhat educated.

"It makes a woman very unattractive, Lavender." He'd scold me when he saw me put up any other book than the Bible. Since he was deeply religious, he'd make me attend church Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. Every now and then he'd read a passage from the Bible before the fire.

No…these teachers were for manners and such. How to teach me how to be a lady, in other words. Oh I hated it. They taught me to walk straight, never run. They told me to keep my eyes down and not speak unless spoken to…Never worked. They taught me how to put up my hair or cover it, which I rarely did. They taught me, and this was probably the only useful thing I liked so far, how to pick out colors and sew. It was fun actually.

Holding a silk piece of purple and cloth blue piece, I gave a heavy sigh. Soon…soon I and Claude would marry. It was January 6th and our wedding date, he decided, would be on the 14th of February. He claimed it would be romantic…he was trying to make me feel better about marrying him.

In a way, I didn't mind. I liked the idea of marriage. Claude, for the past five years, has been…so complicated. He was kind yet he was cold at times. Cold to others, I mean. After all, I rarely behaved like a lady and he didn't get mad enough to punish me. I liked him but I wasn't sure I loved him. Did my heart belong to someone else then?

"I'd personally choose lavender and white, they look good on you." A voice spoke from behind.

Turning around, I nearly jumped a foot in the air. It was my old friend, the King of Gypsies himself. "Clopin! Oh…thank you, I think. I'm making a scarf so it has to be silk, I guess."

The masked man smiled, shrugging. It was obvious he had just gotten off from a puppet show. "Whatever you think; you are the lady after all. As you can see from my outfit, I fail to pick colors that will match." I giggled at his attempt to make me happy.

A few months ago I had ran to him near the Notre Dame church. How no one realized the ward of Judge Claude Frollo and a gypsy man met frequently shocked me. Or maybe they did realize it and stayed silent for me. Either way, I had cried to him, telling him I didn't want to marry Frollo. We had a stupid fight over clothing, of course, and that was when Claude told me the date of our marriage.  
At first, Clopin was upset and pissed off. He claimed he would steal me away, that we'd hide in the Court of Miracles forever. The idea sounded sweet, romantic in a way. But I did not want to travel down the skull covered tunnel again. My stomach did flip flops when I thought of it and the smell that came with it.

Ever since then, although I was happy right now, he tried cheering me up when he first saw me. After all, you never know how a girl feels until you talk to her for a few minutes. We're very complex…so says men.

"I'd like to talk more but Phoebus will be here any second." I said, shooing him off. We said our good-byes and, although it was not appropriate to touch a man not related to you in public, I hugged him quickly.

As soon as he disappeared from my sight, I could have slapped myself; I forgot to ask him about the dancing part! Sighing, I shook my head and turned back to the material. What should I buy…?

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped again, a yelp leaving my lips. Turning around, thinking it would be like déjà vu, I saw…a young soldier. He was panting from running so much, what with all that armor on.

"Oh…hello again dear Phoebus." I smiled slyly, watching him glare at me from behind those blond strands of hair.

"Foolish girl, no wonder Frollo sent me to watch after you." He stood up, clearing his throat.

I winked, "Piss poor job so far."

"Must you swear like a sailor?!" He laughed with a scorning tone.

Honestly looking ashamed, I paid for the fabric and shook my head, "No…I suppose not. Shall we leave?"

_

* * *

Claude walked in without knocking and I jumped, deciding to scowl at him. "A gentleman always knocks when entering a ladies room."_

_Suddenly, he strolled up to me, grabbing my arm. His voice was cold, his eyes narrowed, "I see no lady."_

_I winced, "W-What?"_

_"I know about you meeting with that damn gypsy!" He shouted, making me fall back. Pulling out a dagger, he raised it above his head. I screamed and screamed, feeling something shake me…_

* * *

"Lavender…" It was Frollo who was shaking me awake. "Are you alright, dear?"

I stared at him, shaking uncontrollably. I flinched at his touch but nodded anyway.

I had stayed up half the night sewing. My finger was sore and I was sleepy but I was proud of my work. The scarf I made was of violet silk with stars and moods made of white cloth. It felt…good, especially when I rubbed it against my cheek.

Finally, it was time for the Feast of Fools. Placing on my very dark purple dress, I smiled. The sleeves were long but not choking me; it was a very low cut V; the end was raggedly cut but touched almost to my ankles.

When we got there, as always, he and I sat on top of a stage under a huge canopy. Phoebus the soldier was patrolling the place but…he seemed to be distracted by a young gypsy named Esmeralda. Smirking, I distracted Frollo so he wouldn't notice.

That lasted for only an hour or so. That's when Clopin got on stage and winked at me. I blushed, covering my face with the scarf I made. As the gypsy sang, Frollo noticed the piece of cloth at last. "Lavender…why are you wearing such a heathen thing?!" He snatched it from me with a glare.

I was just about to stick up for myself when a loud bang got our attention; Esmeralda was dancing. And wow; I thought she was pretty when she danced on the streets, with that dress…she looked beautiful. Apparently Phoebus agreed because he nodded when Frollo said something about a disgusting display.

Esmeralda's sparkling eyes turned on the judge and she ran over to him, her lips merely inches from him. He looked shocked at the sudden action and I couldn't help but wince, a little jealous. Luckily she threw herself off and Frollo was left clutching my scarf.

Looking up at Clopin, I smiled weakly. He made a motion to go towards the crowd before disappearing. I'd have to leave Frollo soon to find him…

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting Clopin; love confessions. Lavender's jealous of Esmeralda. Review please 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all my reviewers! However, school is starting up on Monday so I won't be able to update as fast. It will come though, I promise!

* * *

The crowd was drunk, joyful, loud and smiling. Of course I didn't mind considering I managed to dodge several people with ease. I frowned however at the knowledge that Frollo had my scarf, the one I worked nearly all night for! Oh well, I'd make a better new one soon enough.

Glancing behind, I saw Esmeralda's second dance distract Claude. Although I knew it was silly, I felt a flare of jealous light up inside me. It was stupid, especially knowing that Claude was marrying me, not her. She liked Phoebus, not Claude anyway.

Shaking my head, I ran towards an alley and glanced around. Clopin was there, leaning against the wall with a dagger in his hand. I froze in mid-step, a little worried about what he was planning.

"Don't worry…" He chuckled deeply, almost nervously, "…I won't hurt you."

I felt myself glow a dark red almost as crimson as a rose. "Of course not, you're my friend. So what do you need, Clopin?" I walked closer, forcing myself to remain calm while he twirled the knife around.

The man threw the knife up in the air and, without glancing at it, caught it by the handle. Placing it in his belt, he looked me in the eye and smiled. "How do you like the Feast of Fools so far?"

I smiled at him, leaning against the wall with my shoulder. He was acting like a little boy, excited for the Festival. "I suppose, yes. Esmeralda's dress looked stunning!"

That's what his eyes flickered to my neck and back to my eyes, as if realizing something. "Where's the scarf you made yesterday?"

Why did he have to mention that now?!

Shrugging casually, I leaned all my weight on the leg that wasn't injured. "Claude…might have taken it just a few minute ago. He said it was too gypsy like."

"What?!" Clopin suddenly exploded, standing up straight. "Too gypsy like?! What did it have on it?!"

I smiled inwardly, happy that he cared that much. Then again, it might spell trouble if he cared too much. Calmly, hoping to show just how foolish he's acting, I answered, "It was violet with stars and moons of white. Since it was sewed and stitched up by me, it looked obviously homemade."

He seemed to calm down a little bit. "Well then I'll get Esmeralda to make you another one. _Then _he can say it's too gypsy like!"

I giggled softly, so amused by the older man's jokes. Resting against the wall, I asked, "So what's the real reason you called me over here? Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes that you're nervous."

Immediately his whole face crumbled, showing just how nervous he was. "Well…I thought…I mean…Lavender…" His voice was a soft whisper, "…I love you."

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening as big as those damn tea saucers Frollo's always telling me to use.

He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stand up, and said a little louder, "Lavender, I love you! Ever since I saw you in the catacombs, I felt the need, the urge, to protect you. As you grew older…I love you Lav…"

I was…stunned. Then again, who wouldn't be? After having the closest guy friend, only friend for me, confessing their love to you…wouldn't you be speechless? My mouth opened and closed and I probably looked like a fish out of water.

"C-Clopin…" I whispered, feeling my mind spin.

"Lavender!" A voice came up from behind me. Both of us looked over to see the blond soldier. He glanced between us, seeing just how Clopin was holding me and frowned. None the less, he couldn't scowl at me without becoming a hypocrite, for I had seen the way he gaped at the young gypsy. "Lavender, Frollo is looking for you. Get over here and make up a convincing lie before he burns Paris down!"

Nodding, I looked at the King of Gypsies. "…We'll talk about this tomorrow. Meet me at Notre Dame, same time as always." With that, I pulled away and managed to sprint through the crowds, thanks to a certain soldier.

"Claude, you look feverish." I commented with fake ignorance. "Are you feeling alright?"

As I sat down, he snapped, "Where were you?!"

"Calm down Claude…I was just walking the streets to get a better view of the King of Fools." I smiled softly, watching his anger melt away.

We looked away from each other, watching the people of Paris chose the King of Fools. Whoever was the ugliest…So far no one pleased them. I thought about Clopin, not even paying attention if the crowd was jeering or cheering. When exactly did the man fall in love with me?

I tried looking at the past, at the memories but…nothing. What could possibly caught his eye in me? What was so special about me? He was like a brother to me, a dear good friend! Did I accidentally mislead him?

What was I supposed to tell him tomorrow? 'Sorry but I don't like you, go search for a different girl'? That was cold. I'd have to let him down gently. But…

Claude's hand grasped mine in a gentle manner. Looking over to him, I saw a light pink color his face but he kept his eyes forward. With a small smile, I squeezed his hand and looked onto the crowd. I'd worry about it later.

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting and talking to Clopin; Claude's plans for the wedding. Review please 


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Feast of Fools!

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. The people of Paris, the commoners and wealthy ones, scattered back to their house when the sun disappeared behind the buildings. Kind people, whether paid or just volunteering, cleaned up the streets of glitter and confetti as well as other things.

I smiled as I snuck off real fast. Buying the last sweet pastry, I jogged back to Claude. He had just finished giving orders to the soldiers of where to be stationed at and where to watch for criminals. When he turned to me, he said, "Alright Lavender, let's…" He looked startled as I nibbled the end of my sweet, "…How did you get that?"

Giggling, I tore half off and offered it to him. "I bought it while you were barking commands, Claude. Here, take some. A little sugar is good for the soul!"

"And bad for the body…" He commented bitterly but took it anyway. I watched him eat it silently, his face sour as usual. His eyes, however, betrayed just how good he thought the treat was.

As we walked back to the Palace of Justice, I felt the overwhelming urge to do something…daring. Not like racing-on-a-horse daring…not put-down-my-hair daring…and not show-some-skin daring…something he wouldn't get mad at. But what though?

That's when I remembered what Frollo did during the Festival. He had grabbed my hand…in public! If he had the courage to do it when hundreds of people were near by, I certainly had the courage to do something when it was dim and lonely. Biting my lip, I suddenly entwined out arms together.

Claude jumped a little bit, looking over at me with rather huge eyes. Why did it surprise him so much? Perhaps it was because of the whole 'religion thing'. None-the-less, he smiled softly and held onto me.

* * *

The morning came fast. As soon as my head hit the pillow last night, it felt like I closed my eyes only for a minute before I heard the birds chirping. The birds outside and the offspring I saved from falling in the cage sang beautifully. Sitting up, I stretched and watched the bird chirp happily at me.

Getting out of bed, I glanced as the sun rising. The bells of Notre Dame rang, rang by their mysterious hidden bell ringer. That was the place I was to meet Clopin today. What was I going to say to him? I had spent all evening yesterday talking to Claude about…well, random things. I fell asleep a little earlier than I usually do but that was to be expected, what with all the recent stress and excitement.

Seeing that I had gotten up a little earlier than usual, I grabbed my brush before going to find a maid. No one was…well, no _man _was up at this time so roaming around in my nightgown was okay. I smirked at the thought of Claude seeing me like this.

Half an hour later, the maids had drawn a warm bath for me. Placing the brush next to me on a stool, I took off my clothes and sunk in, allowing the hot water to work the knots in my muscles.

It was so rare that I was able to just sit and relax. One would assume because it was difficult to get the water and all. Actually, that wasn't the reason, at least not the most pressing one. The main reason was because…well…I didn't have time. I'm either busy with the 'lady lessons' or with Clopin.

Slowly I let myself slide underwater. The water was just so…so calming. When I got back up, my hair was soaked. Lazily, I let one of the maids wash and brush it. My mind was too far away to focus on cleaning my hair.

* * *

"Claude…" I spoke out loud, trying to catch the Judge's attention. He was talking to three men who wore very fine and, what I could tell, expensive clothes. I had been waiting for nearly an hour for them to shut up and leave so I could talk to him…so far, it didn't happen.

It was nearly noon and I needed to leave! They all snapped towards me and I froze for a second, a little hesitate and scared. "Um…" I walked forward, thankful that I had put on 'proper' clothing. "Might I travel to Notre Dame for guidance?" The voice I used was small and quiet but it was not fake, like one would think. It was of slight fear of what was to come.

Claude grabbed my arm and pulled me close, looking like he wanted to hit me. "…Go! Take Phoebus with you!" Biting back a smile, I nodded and kissed his cheek before running off. I heard the other men chuckle lightly. What made me blush were the words 'pretty wench' and 'making love'. What the hell were they talking about?!

* * *

Phoebus was stalking me like a hawk stalks its prey! He had allowed me to ride my own horse Flower on the way to the church, but after we tied them up, he stared. I think he was just being very…very…**very **cautious after the whole market incident a few days ago.

Even though he had good reason to do so, it was annoying! How was I to talk to Clopin?! He gave me a good two or three yard distance but his gaze did not waver. Well…I should say it didn't waver until a certain black haired green eyed gypsy walked by.

Thinking it was mere coincidence that Esmeralda danced near by, I snuck off into the church. Looking at the pews, I saw no one with colorful piece of cloth as clothes. Only peasants and commoners, their fingers laced and their heads bowed. My violet eyes went to the statue of the Virgin Mary holding a child; under her were multiple lit candles. Seeing two of them were out, I hesitated.

Unable to resist, I grabbed one of the lit candles and placed the dancing wild flame onto the other two. "For mother…" I whispered softly while lighting the right one, "May her soul have peace. And for father…" Lighting the other one, I placed the candle down and smiled softly, "May his wisdom and bravery live on within me, for I will need it today."

"And why is that, Mademoiselle?" A voice came from behind me.

Spinning around, I nearly fell back onto my butt. "Clopin!" He wore subtle colors…well, more subtle than the yellow and orange clothes at least. The blue and purple King of Gypsies smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lavender. What is it you wished to speak of?" He bowed slightly, kissing the back of my hand. Despite my tries not to blush, I failed.

"Clopin…" I started slowly, making sure we were in a deserted area. "Clopin…yesterday…you said you loved me." He blushed. "And…well…"

"Don't you love me back, Lav?"

My heart starting to tear. "…Clopin, I love you as a friend, as a brother. I…I…I _can't _love you anything more of than that."

"Why not?!" He suddenly snarled, making me wince. When he saw that, he calmed down. "Why not, Lav?"

Looking up, I hesitated. Indeed…why not? Here was an attractive mysterious man a few years older than me who had power. Why did I not love him like he loved me? There had to be a reason; but what?

Phoebus listened in from the door, spying. We did not notice at the time, sadly. He stayed to listen no more, hearing the gypsies confession of love. Silently, he snuck out and rode back to the Palace.

Hesitating, I whispered, "…Because I think…I think I love Claude Frollo."

* * *

"Sir!" Phoebus shouted as he galloped into the Palace. Jumping off his horse, he sprinted to the man who had just stepped outside. "Sir! I have news about Lavender!"

"…Where is she?" Claude's worried tone replied.

"She's at the church, safe for now."

"For now?" Frollo repeated, slightly upset and angry. "Why didn't you bring her back?!"

"Because she was talking to a gypsy, a gypsy man. I didn't catch his name sir, but he's the puppet master that entertains the kids every day. I heard him say he loves her!" Phoebus explained.

Frollo's face was blank. Slowly, rage covered it. His pale face was now red and his limbs shook. "I'll go get her…I'll drag her back by the hair if I need to. Get two other soldiers and capture the gypsy man!"

* * *

Next chapter: Claude's anger and talk with Lavender. Will Clopin get caught? Review please

The next chapter will take a few days since school's starting up and I have to focus on a C and low B class.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

I allowed myself to bow my head, almost in shame but not quite. Silence filled the church. Whispers of prays and hopes of love, luck, wealth and health echoed loudly. The flicker of the candles made shadows dance and taunt on the wall. The light from the stained glass windows seemed to grow dim, almost disappearing.

"…I understand." Clopin whispered softly. I couldn't bear to look at his face, to look into his eyes. Just the sound of his heart broken tone tore me up inside.

"I'm sorry…Can we still be friends?" Such a cruel question to ask…

"Yes…yes, of course. I need to go though, make sure Esmeralda is safe." Watching his feet move quickly, I figured he was trying to contain not only his rage but tears as well.

He sprinted out of the church, the door slamming shut with a loud 'bang'. I winced, unable to look up or stop myself from the physical pain. Walking over to the candles once more, I gave a heavy sigh. The two candles that I had lit for mother and father had been blown out by the rush of air from the opened doors.

Shaking my head, I quietly walked over to the door and slowly opened it, closing it with ease. I had to do that, I had to tell Clopin that I did not love him. I loved Claude Frollo. My fiancé…it sounded so weird.

It would be better not to lead Clopin, my friend, on anymore than I already accidently have. I wanted to be his friend, not his enemy or wife. Still...why did I feel so empty inside?

The sun suddenly disappeared behind clouds, as though hiding. I gasped softly, realizing this as a bad omen. I might not _be with _gypsies but Clopin had told me enough about my half-heritage to realize what was good signs and bad. Walking out of Sanctuary to see something good and bright disappear…it was bad.

The sound of horse's hooves slamming on the ground painfully echoed. Looking up, I wondered faintly where Phoebus was; only seeing Flower. Flower, my horse, was trying to get free of the rope and run. Why though? Animals had a sixth sort of sense…did she know what was about to happen?

Frollo came riding his horse, nearly crashing into me on the church steps. Jumping back, I frowned. Something about this wasn't right; the two soldiers and Phoebus proved it.

"Claude, what's wrong?" My voice seemed to shrink as did I when I saw his face. Twisted in his expression of rage was also curiosity and hurt. What was with him?

He scooted that horse of his closer to me, a growl leaving his throat. "What's wrong?! You're coming home with me right now! You will not leave the Palace at all! Never again until I have that gypsy hung!"

I gasped, shocked and wondering what gypsy he meant and why. If he meant Clopin, how would he have found out? The thought did not register in my mind for I felt a hand grab my arm roughly. I was painfully yanked from the ground and lifted on Frollo's horse, in front of him. Wincing as my knee was twisted in an unusual way for a moment, I looked at him.

We took off and I resisted the urge to let out a terrified scream. We were going fast, faster than I liked! I didn't mind it usually but I wasn't in control of the reins right now! I bounced on the horse, wincing as my knee throbbed in pain.

When we reached the insides of the Palace, he jumped off and nearly dragged me off. I stumbled and cried out, feeling my knee slam into the ground. If he cared, he did not show it for he just kept dragging me into the living room.

It was cold there; obviously no fire had been started for a while. The sun was still hiding, making the room even darker than normal. Falling in a seat, I tried to level my knee but…

"You foolish girl!" Claude shouted, his voice echoing in the huge room. "You little whore! You think I wouldn't know?! You think I would remain ignorant? You honestly think I wouldn't find out?! My soldiers are loyal to me and me alone even if I set them to watch over you!"

I must have had a horrified shocked expression on my face for he continued relentlessly. "I give you expensive clothing! I give you excellent food! I give you a beautiful roof over your head! I give you lessons on how to be the finest lady in Paris! I let you stay here for five years and this is how you repay me?! By going off and sleeping with some gypsy man like a common slut?!"

"…A…a common slut?" I whispered, faintly feeling the wetness of tears stream down my face. "…You think…you think I'd leave you? I'd become a…a whore when…when I have y-you right here?"

The man hesitated, taking a moment for the first time in a while to take this in and actually think. And now…he felt as though he made a mistake. Not only was the girl of his dreams crying, but she was injured once more because of him.

"P-Phoebus had every…every right to tell you what he h-heard." I continued while the sobs of depression broke up every few words. "B-but obvi-obvi-obviously…he did not see…he did not hear what I told that…that 'gypsy man'. I-I told him that I thi-thi-thin-thin…I love you."

Claude inhaled sharply, his eyes huge. It was plain to see just how much this had taken him by shock. I sat there in pain both emotionally and physically, 'crying my eyes out' I believe the idiom was.

Suddenly he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him as though he were life and survival itself. He kissed my neck, my cheek. He whispered so many apologies that I lost count. Now I just how to worry if Clopin would be alright.

* * *

Next chapter: Wedding plans; Clopin's depression/bitterness. Review please 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

The next day was like a dream. No, it was like a fantasy. It felt all but real and I loved it. It was one of those rare days that you wake up and look around, suddenly realizing how grateful you are for everything you have. So grateful, in fact, that it doesn't seem real, that it's…unreal.

Despite our little…psh, I should say _mind blowing huge _fight last night, we were calm and…in love. Claude had shouted at me relentlessly last night, calling me all sorts of wicked cruel names. It was the first time in my life that his coldness and rage had been directed towards me!

I had managed to sob out after his shouting ceased that I was faithful, grateful and loved him. Right now in the morning, I still feel so embarrassed that I just sat there and cried. Although he tried to hide his humor when he said this, he claimed that my eyes were like 'waterfalls'.

To make up for the stupid fight that was misheard from his 'most faithful soldier' and my 'least favorite friend', I slept in his bed. We did nothing but sleep, his arms wrapped around my waist in a possessive yet caring manner. Although I fell asleep first, I can't help but wonder if he had stayed up and just…watched me. That would explain the shadows under his eyes.

By the afternoon, we had eaten a small meal of fruit and decided to go out to the market. Of course he had Phoebus and several other guards there, making sure Clopin did not speak or even see me. While this annoyed and angered me, I let him. The last thing I wanted was another replay of last night.

Phoebus had tried talking to me as I rode Frollo's horse with him. I ignored him, casting my gaze clear in front of me. When we stopped, I jumped off the black animal and whispered furiously to the blond man, "If you don't stop talking to me, I will tell Claude about your gazing and drooling of the gypsy Esmeralda! You told on me, I'm tempted to tell on you."

With that, I left the stunned man there. It was cold to do such a thing to such a long time friend, but he deserved it. Chances are, I'd allow him to attend the wedding and I'd start talking to him but…just not right now. Was he even my true friend? Claude had, after all, just assigned him to watch over me. Perhaps friendship was an unexpected bonus.

Claude dragged me happily through the market. Several merchants were coming up to us, talking about their products. Some sold food, some sold cloth, some sold jewelry, some sold 'fun'.

Smiling, I grabbed Claude's hand and stated, "It would appear that the town knows of our marriage!" He grinned slightly, walking over to the fabric cart.

I could tell that the man next to me was wishing he had brought along a maid or at least some other woman. Overwhelmed by the fabrics, he turned to me and hesitated, "Lavender, can you…pick out your dress without my help?"

Snickering, I poked fun at him, "I could do it even with your help!"

Frollo grasped my chin and placed his lips on my forehead before leaving to make the food arrangements. I chuckled softly, feeling my cheeks warm up. Turning to the cart, I felt just as overwhelmed as Claude had. It would seem that he didn't get confused just because he was a guy; he just saw too many colors.

Gulping down my nervousness, I looked at the silk ones. Running my finger tips over them, I grinned weakly. The purple looked pretty but it was daring and cold, for tradition called for a white dress. I hated that; a white dress meant pure, virgin. I was pure but I wanted something other than white!

Suddenly a voice next to me rang out, "I'd pick the cotton cloth for the bottom of the gown and the silk for waist up."

Turning to look, I blinked in surprise. It was the gypsy! The one that had danced in front of Phoebus to distract him, the one who danced at the Feast of Fools, the one who was Clopin's friend. Her hair was wavy and held behind with a pink ribbon, a smile gracing her dark face.

"Esmeralda…" I whispered, amazed that the woman was even speaking to me.

"Lavender." She stated my name, showing that we knew _of_ each other; that we heard _of _each other.

"What are you doing here?" My voice held surprise and I did not bother hiding it. "Where's Clopin?" If she was near by and not distracting the soldiers…that was weird. Perhaps Clopin was distracting the soldiers while she talked to me. But that made no sense; why wouldn't Clopin just talk to me himself?

"He is back at the Court of Miracles, sulking about." She answered calmly. "Ever since early yesterday, he has been snapping at even the smallest of children. His puppet lay on the dirt covered damp ground, just where he threw it. He's snarling and making the whole Court go silent with fear. In short, our King is pouting."

The color in my face drained away. "H-He's…pouting? Why?" It was a stupid question, yes, but I had to ask. I knew it was because of me and the way her piercing green eyes looked at me only confirmed it.

"He's heartbroken, Lady Lavender." She referred to me as my respectful title, considering I was just a little higher than her, social speaking. I hated that though. I was part Gypsy from my mother's side and yet she treated me as though I was pure royalty, nobility.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him! I thought…I mean…I just don't…" She grabbed my shoulder, calming me down instantly. The warmth in her eyes reminded me of my mothers.  
"Lavender…" Her voice was gentle, "I understand. You do not love him like you love the Judge. And while I may not understand your love towards the cruel man, I understand none the less. He will get over this hurt and you two will be friends once more."

Those words of comfort worked wonders. Suddenly she smiled and the warmth in her eyes were gone, only to be replaced by a twinkle of amusement, "Come now, I will help you pick out your dress!"

"But…what if Claude sees you?" I blinked, grateful for her help.

She grinned, "I'll just…disappear, then." She winked, making me wonder just what she meant. Ignoring it for now though, I listened and let study me, study the fabric. She felt like an older sister despite the fact that this was the first time we actually talked.

* * *

Next chapter: Clopin is spying on Lavender from a distance and Esmeralda talks to Lav about her mother and about the few times she saw Lavender roam. In other words, we see what Esmeralda thinks. Plus, Lav taunts her about Phoebus. Will Frollo see them?! Review please 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to **Opaque Opal and Yami**! Y'all are most frequent reviewers who keep this story going. Thanks to **Yami **for helping me with the historical accuracy and all. Seriously, you made the dress awesome lol!

* * *

What started off as just picking colors and fabrics soon turned into something different. We walked down the streets of Paris, pointing out random things and giving our opinion of them. It was as though I and Esmeralda were friends. It was as though, despite my half blood, the gypsy and I were…sisters.

It was just so weird, I thought as she bargained over the price of fabric for a few feet, how I was raised in a higher status and yet, seemed to be best friends with a gypsy. A gypsy of all people! Frollo hated them with a passion that I could not quite understand.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I snickered to see Esmeralda winning the bargain. "Fine! Now please, just pick out what you want and I'll get measurements!" The old lady snapped, obviously annoyed. It would seem that she wanted us to pay and leave as quick as possible.

What neither I nor Esmeralda knew was that her King spied on us. The man formally known as Clopin stood in the shadows, his eyes narrowed and his ears straining to listen to the conversation. As the puppet master watched, it became quite clear that they weren't _just _talking about clothes and colors for Lavender's…wedding.

The man felt a fresh wave of anger and resentment, jealousy and depression wash over him. His thoughts turned bitter at the word 'wedding', at the idea of 'marriage'. He just could not understand for the life of him why Lavender chose the judge over him! He was older than her by a few years but much younger, and stronger, than the Judge! He was funnier and warmer while the Judge had no humor. If he did have some sort of humor, it was sick and sadistic; that Clopin was sure of.

I debated, "No, I don't think green goes good with purple. It…"

"It will look beautiful!" Esmeralda stated, smiling brightly so her emerald eyes reflected her happiness. She held out a large piece of the silk fabric but I grabbed her wrists lightly, making her place it down.

"Not on me, not with purple eyes." We were debating the color for the top which would be made of silk. She looked me over and thought for a moment, nodding at last. Instead, she looked around.

I should have realized that a gypsy had a natural eye for colors and fashion though. A grin jumped on her face, a soft 'ah-ha!' left her lips. When she reached over for the fabric she had been eyeing, I wondered just how many times my old friend Phoebus pictured himself kissing those lips. Did Frollo think that about me?

The color of dark blue, almost midnight blue, came and clouded my vision. Jumping back slightly, I smiled. The silk was almost a black color but much lighter, not as light as the baby blue sky right now though. It was…it was…ocean like blue. Grabbing it as though it were very fragile and breakable, I whispered without thinking, "Ocean blue…just like mother's eyes."

Esmeralda held a very soft, gentle look on her face. It was pity, I realized within a moment. I felt guilt wash over me; I hadn't thought about mother for quite some time now. I had been too tired thinking over Frollo and Clopin, about my future. I thought about Father but not of mother…it was just still painful, I suppose.

The softness of her voice startled me into present reality. The way she looked over at the other fabrics for the other part of my dress, she was avoiding my gaze. Was she scared of how I'd react?

"I remember your mother faintly. I'm not that much older than you but I can remember when I was a child, I used to see her running to Clopin. I remember hiding behind a tent or a carriage, watching her whisper to the King. I couldn't hear a whole lot but she held a bundle of blankets in her arms. It wasn't until a few years later were I old enough to realize what had happened." She picked up white cotton like cloth and shook her head, putting it down.

Continuing softly, she kept her eyes on the colors. "She had come to our King to ask a favor. Despite being an outcast for the choice of her mate…of her husband…" It looked like Esmeralda was thinking over this. Was it possible that she thought of the soldier Phoebus? "…She asked Clopin to protect you if something were to happen. But so many years had passed since then and he hadn't heard a single whisper of good or bad news of your mother. I guess he just…didn't know.

"But when he told us about your little visit to the Court of Miracles…" She chuckled, "How you followed him, he was obsessing over your mother once more. They cared for each other, from what I heard. That was when he told me to distract the soldiers guarding you when you two met in secret."

"Phoebus, right?" I smiled like a Chester cat. "He seemed to be attracted and lost in your dances. I never got to thank you for all that, anyway…although I suspect you didn't mind."

Esmeralda dropped the dark violet cloth to cover her blush. "Like I was saying…When I first saw you…you looked so young. Your knee was hurt and you were searching for a cane when I danced before the blond soldier. Your knee still hurts, doesn't it? Anyway…I remember thinking 'she looks so much like her mother'. I could tell by the way you were trying to dodge in and out of crowds to get lost, you were very rebellious and feisty."

Suddenly she grabbed violet and very light purple clothes of cotton. "Lady Lavender, how about we sew these two together for the bottom?!"

Smiling slowly, I nodded and went inside a small building to get measurements. There was much more Esmeralda wanted to say, I could tell. But for now, I would not press the matter.

* * *

We walked for a while, just roaming mindlessly without a destination. The lady said it would take about a week to make the dress so we paid half in advance, half later. Frollo had given me only a certain amount of money, so I gave it to her but secretly had nothing else.

I had to ignore the feeling of eyes on me, especially since the whole town knew who I was and who I was going to be. Lavender Frollo…I smiled. Apparently, though while I was daydreaming, Esmeralda had been talking.

Suddenly I pointed out, "So you like the blond soldier, don't you?"

The poor girl almost tripped. Before she could speak, a voice shouted, "Lavender! What are you doing with gypsy filth?!"

We both turned to see a very upset and angry Frollo. Worried sketched on my face but when I looked at the green eyed woman, she was grinning. The words she had spoken earlier echoed in my mind, _"I'll just…disappear, then."_

* * *

Next chapter: What kind of disappear does she mean?! What will Frollo do? When Lav goes back home, will he be mad or happy? Review please 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks again to my reviewers! This is somewhat towards the end of the story, **somewhat**.

_

* * *

"I'll just…disappear then…"_

Those words spoken by the definition of gypsy beauty echoed in my mind. What had she meant? There were no crowds around us for her to hide in; in fact, they had all left once they saw the Judge. The alleyways were all blocked my soldiers, some big and some small but no blonde.

I stepped back on impulse, seeing the fire in the man's eyes had reminded me of the other night. Looking away, I turned to Esmeralda to see her smiling. Unlike myself, she was not freaking out or worried it would seem. She appeared to be sly and confident. This only made me wonder more what exactly was up her sleeve.

"Lavender! Come here, now!" Claude suddenly snapped, making the rebellious side of me come out. I did nothing even if I had wanted to; my body was frozen. Growling, the man ordered, "Guards, get the gypsy!"

I turned over to the woman but she winked, yanking off her scarf tied to her waist. "I'll be fine." She whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear. The scarf was quite large as she twirled it around herself, making a small ball of herself. Crouching over, she hid in the scarf.

One of the guards shoved me back and since I was distracted, Frollo grabbed my arms. They grabbed the orange scarf and yanked it back showing…nothing. My mouth dropped and I could sense that Claude's did too. "Where did she…?" He started to ask.

Suddenly there was a whistle near the alley. We looked up to see Esmeralda, dangling a handkerchief that was of dark orange, almost red. It was like blood, I thought subconsciously. Was she a witch? Or was she performing tricks that fooled the eye?

She had attempted to escape once more but a pair of arms grabbed her. It was Phoebus! On impulse, I tried to step forward, to order the soldier to stand down. However, I had forgotten just how strong Claude could be at times.

Esmeralda struggled and I knew Phoebus would not risk his neck and career for a girl who caught his eye a few times. All I could do was watch, for if she really had been a witch, she would have disappeared by now. My other assumption, however, was right; she did tricks that fooled the eye, meaning if she tried right now, she wouldn't be able to escape his grip.

Without warning, a puppet appeared from the shadows of the alley. It looked very familiar…it looked…like a miniature Clopin! My mouth dropped once more, my jaw almost hitting the floor if it could.

It looked around, its head twisting to the right, and then left to make sure all eyes were on it. As if looking at me, it seemed to have winked. Then it said in a high voice, "What do we have here?"

Another voice in the shadows, a deeper one, answered it, "It would appear our friend is getting arrested. But for what charges, I wonder…"

It was Clopin!

Frollo sneered, whether to the puppet or the puppet master I did not know, "She is charged for witchcraft!"

The puppet shook its head as if mourning. "Too bad she is no witch…falsely charged…But that's what you are good for, right Judge?"

I couldn't help but smile at the joke, trying to restrain my laughter. Frollo's eyes widened and his face turned red with anger. "Guards…capture that man! Arrest him!"  
The puppet hesitated for only a moment, its non-blinking eyes staring at the running guards before slowly slipping into the darkness. Suddenly the man, AKA Clopin, jumped over the soldiers and ran to his friend.

The colorful man smirked as he heard Frollo shout, running and jumping high enough to kick Phoebus in the nose. The soldier fell back, covering his bloody nose and allowing the gypsies to run. Just as they were going to disappear, Clopin turned and winked at me.

I had to stifle a laugh as Frollo dragged me home. He seemed embarrassed and mad, but not at me. When he looked at me, his cold angry eyes became soft and gentle. No…I'd risk saying he loved me at that moment.

* * *

Next chapter: Lavender sneaks out that night to the Court of Miracles to talk to Clopin. They have a deep conversation. When she gets back to the Palace, Frollo has everything set up for the wedding…Lavender runs. Review please 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to the few that have reviewed! Hey, that was a rhythm lol!

* * *

It felt like forever until we reached the Palace. For some reason, it looked much gloomier and smaller than usual. It felt like a prison as we rode inside. Maybe it was because I had just witnessed such a terrifying yet brave escape. The need to leave this prison look alike was strong and I promised my restless soul that I'd walk around for a while. 

Frollo held me tight as he rode on his dark horse. It was as though he was clinging to me, being possessive. Perhaps he was scared…scared that I might be taken just like Clopin took Esmeralda. I closed my eyes and rested against his warm chest, feeling him tense only for a moment.

Whether I faked sleep or actually dozed off, I opened my purple eyes to see I was in my own room. I didn't even remember feeling Frollo carry me! I guess I really had fallen asleep for a moment. The door had closed, making me awake so I couldn't have been out for long.

Making sure I wore some old clothes, I snuck out of the building. I looked like a boy, especially with my hair under my hat. There was no one, surprisingly, out this late so no one would stop me…hopefully.

The moon lit up the path to the graveyard. I remembered it from all those years ago, but it was good to have some guidance. Nothing had really changed, except a few freshly dug graves. I winced as I stepped on fresh dirt, shivering and quickly running to the knight's tomb.

It took me a moment to shove the top off without making any big noises. Sucking in what little gut I had, I slipped in through the crack. With as much grace and ease as I could muster, I slid the cover back to make sure no light gave away my presence. Of course this was a set back for I couldn't see and if I tripped, that would make noise and…you get the point.

Carefully and slowly, I made my way down the stairs. I had to slowly lower my foot to feel for another stair before lowering my body. So far, I made no noise except kicking two or three rocks. But that could have easily been from a rat.

When my feet touched the cold water and the stench of sewage water reached my noise, I knew I had made it down the stairs. I silenced the impulse to retch and covered my nose, breathing through my mouth.

Here came the hard part; walking through the water without making too much noise.

I'm sure Clopin had several men guarding the place considering Frollo tried to capture Esmeralda and arrest him. Actually, I shivered because the idea of several Skelton costumed men near me…well, that seemed very probable. It wouldn't surprise me, actually, to realize they were aware of my presence already. But I doubt it, since I didn't make a lot of noise…yet.

Without lifting my feet, I walked through the water and barely made a sound. It disgusted me to know that I had to feel my way through the water. I touched a skull, a hand, and…I don't even want to know what else my precious feet touched! Shivering, I felt so grateful when I felt dry land.

Once again, this part was challenging. How was I to walk on the land without tripping or kicking rocks? I had no way of knowing where the walls…the skeleton covered walls…twisted and turned, so what if I crashed into it? I very well couldn't touch the wall since Clopin's men could be hiding there.

So…I walked in a straight line. It didn't take long for me to see light at the end so I smiled. Fate was smiling upon me, giving me luck. Inhaling deeply, I made a straight sprint towards the light. It did not matter if I made unholy noise for I would reach Clopin before his minions could reach me.

When I threw myself into the light of the Court of Miracles, I nearly slammed into a colorful tent. It hadn't changed at all, now that I think of it. Glancing behind me, I saw no one and smiled at this. Looking around, I tried to remember and prayed that the King of Gypsies hadn't moved.

Once again, I was lucky. Or perhaps it was dumb luck, for I had no idea where I was. When I looked up, I saw a sign that read "King". Carefully and silently, I walked into the tent and saw a sleeping Clopin on several blankets. There was a bottle or two of wine, making me frown. If he had drunk himself to sleep…

Kneeling next to him, I shook him awake quite roughly. Covering his mouth, his eyes shot open and widened at the sight of me. Well…I think he thought I was a boy, since he shoved me off him and drew a dagger. When my body hit the ground, my hat fell which made my long black hair cascade down my shoulder and face.

"Lavender!" He exclaimed, putting away his dagger. Grabbing my wrist, he yanked me to sit next to him on the blankets. "What are you doing here? My men could have killed you!"

I fought the urge to be sick, knowing that I was right; Clopin had doubled, possibly even tripled, his security and his orders. Grabbing his ungloved hand, I blinked. That was a first.

"Clopin, I needed to speak to you. That was simply amazing what you did for Esmeralda today! Frollo is angered but it will simmer soon. Oh Clopin, I've missed you!" That's when I realized that I really had missed him. I hadn't seen him in a while and guilt, worry, and fear made the longing feeling…disappear. On impulse, I hugged him tight and felt him hesitate for a moment.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Despite the coldness in his voice, his grip was warm and…loving. He was trying to distance himself from me because I broke his heart…but he had missed me too, allowing himself the moment of weakness.

"Clopin…I am sorry." I spoke carefully, refusing to untangle myself from him. "I did not mean to hurt you this bad. Esmeralda told me…Clopin, I want you as a friend! I want you to come to the wedding; I want to see you after I'm wed. I want to walk the street and church with you! I want…"

Suddenly he pulled away and placed a finger on my lips, silencing me with such a gentle touch. "Lavender…I understand. My heart will heal. But…we can not always have what we want. I want you…but I can't have you. Do you honestly think that the judge will allow me to attend the wedding? Will he really allow you to walk the street with a gypsy man? One, might I add, who helped his prisoner escape?"

I stared at him, shocked and…saddened. "W-what are you saying? Can't we still talk and hang out?"

"…Lavender…go home. It's going to be dawn soon. Go home to your Judge and be happy. Forget about us, forget about me." His voice was gentle and held no bitterness when mentioning Frollo. "Just leave and live a happy life. That way both of us won't hurt."

I couldn't feel the tears falling down my face; I could only feel my heart breaking. Is this what Clopin felt that day in Notre Dame? Was this karma? Closing my eyes tight, I suddenly got up and sprinted away. No words I could say or even think of would convince him otherwise. My hat was left behind but I didn't care; let someone see me!

When I got to the Palace, it was well past dawn. My eyes were red and puffy; my face was covered in dirt and tear streaks. My hair was a mess from the wind, my clothes wrinkly and dirty. I had to be a sight but no one glanced twice at me.

What would Claude say to me? Oh I didn't care right now! I had just lost my friend, one of my first few friends. Tears threatened to appear once more but I hid them quickly. Clopin's words echoed in my mind as I entered the place.

_Do you honestly think that the judge will allow me to attend the wedding? Will he really allow you to walk the street with a gypsy man?_

I had lost Phoebus as a friend and now Clopin…I never felt so alone.

Looking up, I let out a strangled gasp. The whole place was decorated for our wedding! All sorts of dull yet bright colors were around, people were walking around to place flowers and getting food ready. Claude walked over to me, smiling. "Lavender I…what happened to you?"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I wanted to hurt someone, I wanted comfort. I wanted my friends back, Phoebus and Clopin. I wanted my parents back, smiling at me. I wanted Frollo to be nice. I wanted…

_We can not always have what we want._

Turning on my heel, I went off in a sprint, ignoring Frollo's cries of protest and confusion.

I didn't want to get married.

I wanted my old life back.

* * *

Next chapter: Esmeralda hears the conversation and scolds at Clopin, making him realize his mistake. Will it be too late to be friends once more? Plus, Frollo is searching and almost burning down all of Paris for Lavender! Will Clopin find the girl and help before Paris is lost? We're near the end of the story! Review please 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to my reviewers. They really helped considering today was SHITTY. My stupid friends and I were about to go to the mall when Daniel and Kat…got into my closet. I opened the door; it broke because they yanked it back. So I'm pissed off at them and I miss my lover!

Oh my god, I just heard that **Heath Ledger **died! Most people are thinking it was an accidental O.D. because he spent so much time trying to portray the Joker in "Dark Knight" (Batman movie) and…Oh my god, go to MSN and read the article. [cries softly **R.I.P. Ledger!**

* * *

The gypsy woman stood at the opening of the tent, her arms crossed under her white blouse bosom. Her fluffy black hair that was held back with a pink ribbon in vain curtained her annoyed face. Her plump lips were pursed into a drown, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Clopin, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed, watching the King jump. She had just spent the last few minutes listening in on Lavender's conversation with him. After all, she knew the girl would come so she dismissed security without the King knowing; she had to listen to the result of this act.

The last few moments he had just sat there, his head down and his hands shaking, his shoulders following the act. The man looked up, slightly surprised, "…Doing what?"

"How could you just send that child away?!" She walked inside the tent, closing the flap to ensure little privacy. Then again, only she were brave (or stupid) enough to spy on the King. "How could you tell her that you want her to go away? To tell her that she needs to forget about you?! She's just a child, Clopin! Look at the man she had to put up with for so many years!"

The man stood up and frowned, his face lit up with displeasure and anger while his eyes were dull, lifeless. "Because she needs to forget about me, about you, about all of us! All of this! Her mother was the gypsy, not her! She was raised in a pampered life with the judge! A cold heartless judge raised my Lavender! I should have been the one to do that but I broke Lilac's promise!

"I fell in love with Lavender, with a 'child'! She will not have me though because, just like her mother, she wants higher class! Esmeralda, don't you see?! It would only be heartaches if I were to continue being her friend! When she marries, when she has children…I can't stand those thoughts! She needs to forget for me!"

A long silence hung in the air after that, the man panting for air. The tent they were in seemed to shiver from the tense feeling in the air. Clopin's shoulders were shaking once more, his eyes dim yet watery. His legs were shaking too, as if struggling to keep standing.

Esmeralda, however, stood there calmly. Her gaze was piercing, her arms at her side, hands balled into fists. Her hair covered a bit of her vision but she ignored it for a moment, pushing it away. When her arm moved, the bracelets she wore jingled.

"She's just a child…a child who needs friends…who needs you. If you were a real King, you'd help a fellow gypsy even if she's a Halfling. If you really loved her Clopin, you'd go and help her." Her voice was as soft as a feather.

* * *

I ran through the city without a care or mind where I was. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran like an animal were chasing me. Like a demon was chasing me…perhaps one was. Frollo was bound to start searching for me and he was the reason my father died…he was the reason so many gypsies died…He was a demon.

* * *

I'm cutting this chapter short because I'm so depressed about Ledger!

Next chapter: Frollo is searching and almost burning down all of Paris for Lavender! Will Clopin find the girl and help before Paris is lost? We're near the end of the story! Review please


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like my greatest work but my friend just miscarried twins so my mind is elsewhere.

* * *

Frollo paced the floor, wondering where his fiancé could be. The fire before him roared with passion, desire and anger; just like him. His feet stomped on the stone, his face twisted into emotions he rarely ever felt.

For several hours, he tried searching for Lavender. He got out a map of Paris and crossed X's over four or five main parts, buildings actually, where she was not at. He had so much ground to search but so little time! His men were somewhat competent, somewhat stupid. His best soldier Phoebus was put as Captain, Frollo knew he'd find Lavender. He hoped.

Finally as the sun set, he felt his heart stop. Darkness covered this land and Lavender looked like a boy, giving people reason to mug her. No…if they realized she was a girl, they might…he shivered and felt anger course through his veins. Unable to stand it, he stormed out of the room.  
He'd find her himself…even if he had to destroy all of Paris to do it.

* * *

On the naturally angry black horse, Frollo rode through the streets. The cold air slammed against him, as if trying to make his mission fail. He ignored the sharp sensation of stinging coldness on his cheeks, his eyes narrowed and slightly watery. His skin looked so white that he could have glowed in the darkness.

He was worried. Searching through half the city already, he felt the lack of sleep and cluster of sudden emotions take its toll. His mind was slipping, his thoughts blurring. He couldn't think straight anymore.

He wanted, **needed **to find Lavender. His heart yearned and ached for her, to hold her close and smell her hair. To feel her smooth skin on his lips, to whisper that he loves her.

His grip on the reigns tightened, making the horse go faster.

* * *

Clopin nearly tripped as he got out onto the streets. His eyes darted frantically through the shadows and areas of light. The speech Esmeralda gave him, the words that spilled out of her mouth…they affected him deeply. The bottom line, he thought as he ran through the streets, is that he loved Lavender. He would protect and help her even if she did not love him.

He was on bare foot in the cold weather…at night. Chances of getting killed or mugged were slim for him, since he was the King of Gypsies. All he had to do was state his name and the criminals would back down, in fear of getting half the Court of Miracles on them.

Lavender, however, had no protection. If someone were to try and attack her, she stood hardly any chance. Just the idea of this happening made his feet speed up. His mind was racing, thinking of all the places she could possibly be.

Where could she be at this hour? The Notre-Dame church was a definite no, for Clopin knew that she realized that Frollo would look there first. Frollo, in fact, knew every place she liked to go to. So that led to a place where she hated to be…Where though?

* * *

It had to be at least midnight by the time the Judge reached an old familiar place. His mind was slipping slowly into temporally insanity, some might say. He had no where else to look, had no ideas left. What he didn't realize was that Clopin the King was there as well.

This place was small yet had a cozy atmosphere around it. And yet…and yet, it also held a haunting, cold appearance. It was a little house, a cottage one would think at first. On the edge of the fence several feet from the front door read "Blacks".

Lavender's home.

Frollo got off his horse and walked into the place. The door was unlocked, which was no big surprise considering it had been five years since the owners lived there. Inside, it was bare and gloomy. Some parts of the house fell, moldy.

Clopin entered through the back of the house, through a window. The kitchen was filthy and warm. That was strange, he thought as he walked towards the oven. That's when he realized someone had turned it on recently, opening the latch to see a small flame. He knew it had to be his friend.

A crash caught both men's attention. Both moved into the hallway without realizing the other was there. "Lavender…" Both whispered softly, neither hearing the other.

They stopped and stared the back room, where the parents used to sleep it would seem. There on the bed was Lavender, hugging her knees to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms, looking like a boy. Although they couldn't see the tears, they both heard her sobs.

They stepped forward and gasped softly. "You!" They shouted at each other. Lavender's head snapped up, looking between the two men. The three stared at each other, their gazes glancing back and forth.

* * *

Next chapter: They talk in the house as it starts to slowly burn. Will they all be saved? Review please 


	25. Chapter 25

I stared up at the two men I loved dearly. Clopin and Claude…They stood at the doorway gaping at each other. It was comical but the depression I felt at that moment forced me not to laugh. Their faces…They looked priceless! Their mouths were slightly open from shock, their eyes huge and their body stance ready to pounce.

When the sun had been setting, I had realized I had no place to go. I was no longer safe. So, against my will, I returned to a place where I knew I was always welcomed simply because no one lived there anymore.

My childhood house.

When I first stepped into the house, I smiled softly to realize nothing had changed. Our knick-knacks were nowhere since we had given them to charity just before Father got arrested. Nothing was destroyed thankfully. The walls were intact, except mold was on several things.

Closing the door, I had strolled through the hall and glanced at my old room. It was bare and chilly. Shivering, I went into the kitchen. Would it be okay for me to start an oven that wasn't used for five years? Risking it, I did just that. Warmth filled the place without warning.

As I stepped into my parent's room, I felt fresh tears stream down my face. Immediately I regretted going in here. So many memories flooded my mind, making my break down even worse. I had snuggled up in the bed, which surprised me it was there still. Hugging my knees, I allowed myself to cry for several minutes.

Of course this didn't last long, for I heard two voices exclaim, "You!" When I looked up, there was Frollo and Clopin.

I just sat there, all three of us exchanging glances.

Finally I spoke up. The hat I had worn a few hours ago fell off near the oven. I hoped nothing would happen. (A/N: Hence the fire they don't realize is starting.) "Claude…Clopin…what are you two doing here?"

Their faces fell, giving me dull glares as though the answer was obvious. Well…then again, it was. It took my will power not to smirk then and there. Clopin spoke up first, "Lavender, I was a fool. I'm sorry for what I said; I wish to be friends again! Esmeralda, she came to me and scolded at my childish…"

"You're the one who helped that gypsy escape! Wait till my guards get here! Captain Phoebus will arrest you!" Frollo interrupted quite suddenly.

My old friend must have been promoted in search for me. I hesitated, unsure of what to say. Clopin turned to face the Judge. "I helped her escape from false charges! She is no witch; you're just blind and stupid to fall for her tricks of the eye!"

"Silence!" I shouted suddenly, my voice cracked with recent sobs. My eyes were bloodshot, my voice unbalanced and gravely. My hair must have been a mess from running in the wind under a hat, giving me the appearance of insanity.

"Clopin…You…you really want to…be friends?" I whispered softly, ignoring Frollo's shocked face. I had forgotten that he never knew about my secret friendship.

The man smiled softly, his eyes glittering with happiness and…tears? "Yes Lavender! If I can't have you as my lover, I'll have you as my friend! I treasure your kindness, you smile…your laugh…your beauty. Your mother's beauty."

I inhaled sharply at the mention of my mother. Not many people told me I looked like her because…well, they never saw her and me together. The gypsies would have never told me similar because I never talked to them.

"Lavender…what is the meaning of this?" Claude asked suddenly. His voice was sharp with worry, exhaustion, and curiosity as well as anger. His eyes darted between the gypsies and me frantically, as if the answer would appear between us.

My voice was shaky, soft. "…I had…I had left when we arrived at the Palace. I went to the Court of Miracles…I needed to talk to Clopin. When I had got there…When I got there, he…he told me to forget him and my mother's blood in me; the gypsies. He told me to forget all about them and live with you, happy. I wanted to be friends still, wanted him to come to the wedding and…he said no. He didn't wish to be friends. That's why I ran here, Claude."

Without warning, we heard a crackle and a crash. It was loud, so loud that we all winced. Looking up, I got out from the bed and stepped closer to them. I gasped when they tried shoving me back; there was a fire in the hallway!

The only escape was the window!

Feeling heat above my head, I let out a cry of surprise; fire had consumed the ceiling! All three of us ran towards the window. I was about to get out first when I hesitated. I wanted to get something of my mothers; something I knew she had left hidden.

Pulling away from the window, I watched as Frollo climbed out. The smoke was thick, fooling him into thinking I was outside already. I knelt beside a wall and dug out a brick. Pulling out a box, I tucked it into my pant pocket and let out a scream.

A flaming piece of wood was about to fall on me!

I felt gloved hands grab my arms, yanking me out of the way. It was Clopin! Both of us coughed as we walked towards the window, tears stinging our eyes. "You go first, Lav!" He exclaimed.

I hesitated but nodded, although he would not see it. As soon as my foot touched the ground outside, I heard a loud crack. I turned to see that the ceiling was falling! There was no time for Clopin to get out…there was no chance…

"Run Lilac!" He shouted suddenly, a loud yell and groan following it.  
I felt Frollo's arms wrap around me, dragging me away as I kicked and screamed against him. The black smoke covered the house completely…but Clopin…was no more.

* * *

Is Clopin really dead? Last chapter: Wedding and conclusion! Review please 


	26. Chapter 26

Last chapter! I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed one time or another in the story; **Yami No Eyes, Opaque Opal, SSLE, Timesquadlover, RedChild, Becky Belle & GypsyDancer!** My next Hunchback story won't be for a while because I need to think and write up a few chapters. Plus, I'm having love problems once more. Time for the love spell!

* * *

It was the day after the fire, the day after my childhood home burned to ashes. Faintly I wondered if Clopin had become ashes as well, for we did not find any bodies or remains. They soldiers, including the blond captain, spent hours through dawn to look for anything remaining.

Now I stood in front of a mirror, my miserable reflection staring back at me. My hair was messy and drooped on my face no matter what the maids tried to pin it with. My eyes were dull and lifeless, holding unshed tears of a good friend. My skin was pale, almost like ash. My lips were in a frown but I hope they'd be able to smile once Frollo took my hand.

No matter how much I had plead, Frollo insisted that we had to have the wedding today. Personally, I think it was because he was scared…scared of me being taken away or running off with another gypsy. However, he claims that he already invited people who brought presents and such; it would be rude to say the wedding was several weeks from now.

So, here I was…grieving on the day of my wedding which is supposed to be happy. Here I am, standing on a stool in front of an over sized mirror, allowing maids to pin me with sharp safety pins. The dress was a little long but it was exactly how I wanted it. It was exactly how Esmeralda and I picked out. I was leaning on the leg that wasn't injured; funny how it hurt when I was sad.

I winced at the memory, thinking of when she said that I had hurt Clopin deeply. My eyes threatened to release the flood of tears, but I pushed the urge down. I couldn't cry for two reasons; one, I had make up on for the first time ever & two; I was a bride to be. I shouldn't be crying over sorrow.

For just one moment, I wished my mother were here. I needed a hug…

My mother…I remember how Clopin had called me 'Lilac'. He called me my mother's name. I suppose that I _did _look a lot like her…so in the moments of panic, he thought I was her. That made me wonder…did he regret breaking my mother's promise without realizing it?

Apparently I was finally done with my dress. The maids handed me several lilies and roses, some just plain white and others red for good luck. I didn't know what the colors meant, nor did I care. Finally, I managed to order them away from me for a while.

Inhaling shakily, I walked towards the window. It was open, allowing me to hear the people talking, smell the fresh bread baking, and feel the chilly wind against my face. On impulse, I looked down at where the puppet cart, as well as its master, once belonged. I suddenly cried, hearing Clopin's words echo in my mind. I didn't care about the make up, I just cried from grief.

_"__I wish to be friends again!…If I can't have you as my lover, I'll have you as my friend! I treasure your kindness, you smile…your laugh…your beauty. Your mother's beauty. …I love you Lav…"_

His words echoed sharply in my mind. I felt more tears appear, ready to fall on the window ledge. My body shook, my hair covering some of my face. Digging my nails into the bricks, cutting into it slightly, I punched the wall.

"Why?!" I shouted suddenly, not caring where I voice got carried. "Why, God?! My friend…A man I love dearly…Why?! He did nothing wrong! He saved me! Why did you take him?! Why?!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was strong yet comforting, reassuring. I was about to snap at whoever it was, thinking it was Frollo since no man can see the bride unless they wanted bad luck. But when I turned…I saw Clopin.

My mouth dropped, my eyes huge. I felt my body, my legs, grow weak.

"Clopin…" I whispered, gently stroking the side of his face. He was grinning, his eyes no longer covered by the mask. I had to make sure he was real…

Suddenly I hugged him tight, my lips covering his face. "You're alive!" I cried out, laughing with tears falling. "You're alive, Clopin, you're alive! But how?"

He grabbed my waist, right where the silk and cotton met. He wore no gloves. His eyes were gentle and as he spoke, he brushed my hair behind my ear. "I escaped. I was about to get hit and then…I felt someone or something shove me back. It was too dark with the smoke but when I looked around; I saw…I saw your mother. This was before I shouted at you to run. But…I escaped and passed out. Next thing I know, I awaken at an old hide out your mother and I used to go to."

We spent several minutes talking furiously, questions being thrown across the room. It felt so…not real! I kissed his cheek once more and hesitated. "Clopin…will you walk me down the aisle? Give me away?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, Lavender."

As he took my arm and held my hand, as the doors opened, I wondered what was to come. The doors opened, showing so many people…and Frollo at the end. I wondered if my mother and father would be proud…I wondered if I would make a good wife for Frollo…I wondered if we would all be happy…

And as I took Frollo's hand, I knew the answer was yes.


End file.
